Sage Of The Bijū
by Luxord52
Summary: God/Jūbi/Heir to Sage Of Six Paths/Jinchūriki of all Bijū Naruto. Note, Lots of Mindscrewing, language, generic hilarity, and an insane, even by my own standards, plot. Rating for Language, Themes I suck at those anyway... , and other generic bad for little kids stuff. NarutoXHinataXHarem Taking recomendations . Read if you want to find out what it's about, other than Insanity.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Finally, it was over. All over. Pain-Nagoto was dead, the Akatsuki were royally screwed, and Konoha was safe, all it's inhabitants revived. Then that damned Uchiha and his protégé, the Teme, just had to show up. And then of course it had to turn out that the bastard Uchiha had the rinnengan as well. And of course he had gotten some Senju DNA from Yamato after he was captured, resulting in the Teme having it too. During the ensuing battle, Naruto's own rinnegan was awakened, due to him being the true heir to the Sage of Six paths. However, as it was merely a first level rinnegan, he was no more than a fly to the combined power of the Uchiha's fully awakened versions. As he flew though the air after yet another shinra tensei, all he could think was, 'Well, fuck.' after all, no matter how hard he had tried, no matter how much he had achieved, he was always considered nothing but a damned demon brat to all of Konoha. Despite that, he still wished to become Hokage... 'Why', he wondered as he yelled in pain at the force of the kick Sasuke-Teme had just delivered to his spine, 'Why did I ever want to be Hokage? All the villagers hate me, would want nothing more than to just kill me...' At this, a boiling feeling of pure, unadulterated rage rushed through his body. The Biju within the statue felt this, and began to redouble their efforts to escape, and save the boy, the only one who shared their pain, of being truly misunderstood. Leading the effort were the Kyuubi, the Hachibi, and, amazing all of the Biju, the Ichibi. As they struggled, the Ichibi explained that the boy had saved it from a sentient portion of the seal that held it within the Kazekage that called itself Shukaku. The Seal Portion had overridden whatever control the Ichibi had over it's yōkai, and took over whenever the Kazekage intended to hand over control to the Ichibi, who knew what his true intents were, and also had better control over the Akai Suna Kekkei Genkai that the teen held. Shukaku also controlled the mental link shared between all Jinchūriki and their Biju, forcing the boy to kill everyone in his way, or he would destroy the boy's soul and mind, take control of his body, and have a grand time killing them for him.

Finally, the Biju managed to force enough of their remaining yōkai into a tailed beast ball, and promptly released the energy. Coincidentally, The Man calling himself Madara Uchiha had just launched Naruto at the statue, with both projectiles landing at exactly the same time, in exactly the same spot. The resulting concurrent feed back of Naruto using what was left of his chakra to try and cushion the impact, and the tailed beast ball impacting caused a resonance so powerful, it completely obliterated the statue. The Biju, seeing as they only had seconds left before Naruto died, forced all their power into the teen, as well as the very fabric of space-time. The explosion had already weakened the fabric, and the chakra wall protecting it, but the force of nine of the Biju ripped what remained in the area to shreds, while at the same time sealing themselves in the young man, and forcing him through the portal.

End prologue.


	2. Awakening

Chapter One

Awakening

'Urgh, my head... What the hell happened? Last thing I remember was hitting the teme's statue... Then there was an explosion… Then nothing...'' he thought. As he continued to attempt to recollect the events that had happened prior to his awakening, he was shaken from his thoughts by the sound of voices in his head. Nine of them, if he was hearing right. He decided to pay his mindscape a visit, using a technique Kyuubi had taught him, so he could retreat there if ever need be.  
Upon arrival, he was surprised to find instead of one large fox, nine teens, of his age, all with familiar animal aspects. One of the male teens had horns, and the apparent leader of the group, la femme fatale in his opinion, had what appeared to be fox ears, a tail, the most vibrant red hair he had ever seen, sans his mother, and the biggest bust he'd ever seen other than Tsunade. On closer inspection, they all seemed to be familiar, so much so that when the realization hit him, he yelled quite loudly.

Prior to his arrival in the mindscape

The nine tailed beasts, after finding one another within the vast plumbing system of Naruto's chakra, convened to attempt to create a plan of action, and figure out where, and when the hell they were. Only the Kyuubi noticed the subtle signs of Naruto arriving in the mindscape, such as the lights turning on over the hallway he always came from, and the chakra pipes going in reverse for a moment. However, it decided to ignore it. As she returned her attention to the conversation, the Ichibi was recommending that they all take their humanoid forms for when they first call the boy within himself. The other beasts agreed, with the Nibi just wanting to jump Naruto's bones for saving its, and its Jinchūriki's, life. That, and as a cat, it was always horny, no matter it's gender. The Sanbi, the Yonbi, the Gobi, the Rokubi, and the Sachibi were all interested in meeting the boy they'd heard so much about, and had been their savior. The Hachibi didn't really care, as it was making some rhymes for Naruto to use when he fights, a habit which had grown on him from B. Luckily for Naruto, Hachibi was much better at it. Much better. Kyuubi agreed for the hell of it, after all, last time around, it had never shown the boy it's human form, and felt it was high time for it. It also agreed on the principle of it being one of the greatest pranks in existence, the art of screwing with one of the sage's heads. 'Fun times...' it thought to itself as it transformed.  
Return to when Naruto had just caught sight of them

"WHAT!"

The tailed beasts proceeded to attempt to regain their hearing after Naruto's rather excited exclamation. The one with horns, upon regaining control of his auditory nerves, replied with a rather enthusiastic declaration of  
"Yo, The Jūbi is in the House!"  
To which Naruto rather bluntly replied with a repetition of,  
"What."  
At this point the rest of the Bijū had regained their hearing, and were all advancing toward the Young teen.  
"Welcome Kit..." The one with the Fox aspects said, at which point Naruto had a sudden influx of knowledge... including the fact that teens before him were the Bijū, at which point he promptly fainted.  
"Well that went better than I thought it would..." commented the Nibi.

End Chapter One

Authors note: Hey Any and all readers who may have found this story! My name is Luxord52, and I will be your Writer for the adventure that is my first fan fiction. I Promise to explain inconsistencies at a later date, namely, as they have reason to show up again in the story. Let it be known, I have a persona dislike for Part One Sakura, and she will be bashed to hell by the time Part One is over. Pease, Read and Review, Flamers, yes, I see you, No, I don't give a flying shit fuck about you. I'm writing this for the hell of it. Please, Enjoy. Posting Schedule should be chapter or maybe two weekly. Also, yes, I do realize these are really short. I hope to change that in the near future.


	3. Revelations

Chapter Two

Revelations

Upon Naruto's revival, which took a few hours in order for his subconscious to absorb and peruse the information that was made available to him. His first conscious thought was, 'KYUUBI'S FEMALE?!' Unfortunately for him, because of the way the mindscape worked, his thoughts were transmitted to all of Biju as well, most of whom started chuckling. Kyuubi, however, did not. As a matter of fact, her hair was currently flailing about, her bright red Fox Aspects became menacingly sharp, as a Murderous shroud appeared behind her as she cracked her knuckles. At this sound, Naruto, who'd had a little too much experience with the noise from Tsunade, immediately Flew into the air, and tore off down the hall neares him, Kyuubi chasing close behind, yelling about how she was going to kill the little brat. Yep. just like Tsunade. Eventually, she calmed down, and, with a little pushing and prodding from Hachibi, was able to get Naruto to come down off the ceiling, to which he had been clinging with such force, that there were ten finger size holes where he had been.

"OMIGOSH, OMIGOSH, OMIGOSH, ARE YOU OKAY, ARE Y-" Nibi was cut of by Hachibi, who had figured out how the hell to explain what had happened after he blacked out. After the explanation, Naruto was still trying to figure it all out.

"So, you guy's wanted to help me, but the Statue had taken most of your yōkai, and I just happened to hit the exact spot you guys fired your tailed beast ball at, at the exact same time. Just the chances of that are Kami knows how high! And now I'm also expected to believe that the explosion also helped rip a hole in space time, and the chakra wall just happened to be weak enough that you could pinpoint the time and place that you wanted us to be?"

"Pretty much, yeah. You actually should get going, today's the day of the Shinobi Exam."

"WHAT? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER?"

"Relax, Kit, remember, those who hold possession of the highest control of the mindscape, can choose the speed of the passage of time within it. In this case, that would be me. I already made it so that only a second goes by in the real world, for every hour in here. Either way, you still better get going, you don't want to risk it anyways..."  
One trip out of the mindscape later...

After he had returned to the real world, Naruto got dressed as fast as possible, made some ramen, and in a flash of a dark orange cloak, which had somehow materialized in his closet (an action which the Biju swore they'd reveal to him... after he became a shinobi), he was dashing across the rooftops, slurping noodles as he flipped, and spun around obstacles. It turned out that, while his body had become that of his thirteen year old self, his skills stayed in porportion to what they had been before what he and the Biju had come to call The Rewind. However, since he also had a metric asston of yōkai now, (All of the Biju's full power, since they all want to help him, and his own as the juubi... which I swear I will explain at some point), he had to l learn to control it, as well as learn how to create chakra and yōkai constructs, and he still had to learn Biju elemental manipulation. In other words, it was good that he still had most of his shinobi skills, given that he would have to learn everything else at the same time as keeping up a reasonable facade of his past self, even if only for the day.  
Upon his arrival at the academy, he heard an all too familiar clamor coming his way. Naruto quickly leaped up the wall, using parkour skills he never knew he had, (which for the sake of all characters sanity, all who are escaping Fangirls *shudders* shall have, but only for the time needed to escape.), and leaped through the window to the hallway connecting to Iruka's classroom. As he looked back, he noticed he wasn't a moment too late, as Sasuke came tearing into view, spinning, flipping, and rotating through the crowds in front of the academy with a terrified look on his face. Not ten seconds later, he could see the bewildered crowd of citizens rapidly being split as a huge dust cloud tore through it, which if he squinted he could see Sakura and Ino bashing civilians left and right as they squealed their battle cry of, "SASUKE-KUN! etc..."

Naruto quickly preformed a henge via the Yin portion of his yōkai, making it unbreakable even to Kurenai, which made him look exactly as he had on the day of the exam the last time he'd taken it, aka, the time before the Rewind occured. He even remembered the stupid jumpsuit. The only reason he had even worn the thing was because it was the only thing the villagers would sell him, and even then at three times the normal price. Just thinking about the bigoted villagers made his blood boil, as his eyes began to turn into those of a Biju, with long, slited pupils, scilaria as red as Kyuubi's yōkai, and his irises became the same deep blue as his chakra. Luckily for Naruto, the henge hid this fact, for at that moment, Iruka opened the door.

"Naruto? You're.. Early?" he said as he looked at the boy quizically.

"Hm? Oh, yeah I guess I am at that." the boy replied with a strange look in his eyes.

"Well, you might as well come in, I was just about to start preparing the exam. Would you mind giving me a hand with the target dummies?"

"Sure, I dont have anything else to do."

Two Hours Later

Finally, all the students had arrived, and the exam was about to begin. class had started, as per usual, with Sasuke running into the room, a completely terrified look on his face, scanning the room as he came in, searching for an empty seat, that had people sitting all around it. finally, he found one, in between Naruto and Shikamaru, both of whom merely said, "mendōkusē" to the whole thing, at which point, both boys looked at each other with the exact same look of bored suprise on their faces, as they had said it at the exact same time. dashing through the room, sasuke managed to flip himself over the row in front of the two lazy students, landing straight in the seat. At the exact moment he sat down, the door was torn from it's frame as Sakura and Ino blasted through, both with their fists forward, showing that it was they who had destroyed the door. As they slid to a stop, the both immediatly searched the room for 'Their Precious Sasuke-kun'. Once they located him, the were at the end of the row so fast, many a casual observer would have thought they had used the hiraishin jutsu.

"NARUTO/SHIKAMARU!" Sakura and Ino respectively yelled, "GET AWAY FROM MY SASUKE-KUN!"

Once again, ironically, both boy's responded with a firm reply of,

"No."

"I SAID MOVE LAZY ASS!"

"No."

"NARUTO/SHIKAMARU... "

Luckily for both of the young teen's skulls, it was at that moment that Iruka-sensei used his Heddo Seichō Jutsu.

"QUIET! Thank you. Now then, as you all should know, today is the day of your gradutation exam. If everyone would please follow me to the excersize field, we can commence the Ranged Weapons portion of the exam.."

Once outside, they began. As expected, Sasuke preformed extremely well, getting eight out of ten of the stationary targets, and seven out of ten on the moving targets. Shino was the next best, getting seven out of ten on both. Sakura did fairly well, with a seven out of ten, and a six out of ten. Suprisingly, Hinata got the best score of all the girls, with double nine out of nines! Finally, it was Naruto's turn. As he came up to the mark, he said something to Iruka-sensei. Iruka appeared to be considering it, then shrugged, and nodded. At this signal, Naruto appeared to put his hand into thin air, and pulled it back to reveal... several enourmous Fūma Shuriken, all just somehow... floating, around his hand. He proceeded to merely point his hand at the targets, and all of the shuriken took off. Each was so large, it cut it's target perfectly in hal, and then banked, and took out the corresponding moving target. Much to everones astonishment, Naruto, after launching the shuriken, just stood there, staring at the clouds lazily. Much like a certain Nara heir, who was also staring at the clouds.

After they all got over their astonishment, they proceeded to the arena. All of the girls, sans Hinata, expected for 'Their Sasuke-kun' to win, despite the way Naruto blew them away at the target range. And yet, despite Kiba defeating almost everyone, and Sasuke finishing him off, Naruto still completely destroyed Sasuke, in an impressive display of the academy style, mixed with the Fur and Fangs style that Kyuubi had taught him, which consisted of concealing himself, and then shredding his opponent in a blur of cold steel. Since it was a pure taijutsu, he merely used his brute strength. After Sasuke was revived from being slammed into the wall, they returned inside, amid the clamor of the feminine portion of the group, none of whom ever thought that Sasuke could ever have lost, except Hinata of course.

Once they had all arrived, Iruka began to hand out the written portion of the exam. During the hour they had for the written portion, every last student managed to finish it, albiet Kiba nearly ran out of time. Once all the papers had been handed in, Iruka began to call the students into the next room for the 'Academy Three' Jutsu Test. the first to be called was Choji, who returned to the room after a small perid wearing a gleaming Konoha headband. Then, Shino was called, and returned to the group of awaiting Genin to be within five minutes, sporting some new headwear. Slowly, ever so slowly, more and more students were called, and more and more Gennin returned. Upon Sasuke's return, all his Fangirls (*shudder*) cheered in hapiness. Then, it was Naruto's turn. Upon his entrance to the room, he immediatly noticed that something was wrong. glancing around, he noticed a seal tag on the ceiling, which held the word 'Disrupt'. He continued to look around, so as not to appear suspicious. Last time around, he had failed this portion twice, due to his chakra control going to shit at the last second of his Bunshin justu. Then Mizuki had offered him the alternate test. The time traversing young teen figured this was why he had failed, Mizuki had used the seal to disrupt his chakra control, causing him to lose control of the jutsu. Go figure.

At the nod from Iruka, he quickly formed the seal that was by now completely ingrained in his memory forever, and with a shout of, "Orioke Bunshin No Jutsu! Harem Edition!", and a puff of smoke that filled the room, Iruka and Mizuki found themselves surrounded by Naruto's Naruko persona... ten of them.

"So, can you tell which one is the real one?" asked the one in the middle.

"Lets see, the one four from the left." replied Mizuki.

With a puff of smoke, it was revealed that no, it was not. The process went on for a few minutes untill only one remained, the one that had spoken first.

"So, you must be the real one then, huh?" questioned an impresssed Iruka.

"Nope!" With a smile and a small wave, the last Naruko dissapeared.

"What the? But how?" Mizuki wondered, an astonished look on his face.

Iruka proceeded to calmly open his ninja tool pouch, and pulled out an odd kunai, that appeared to be made of a metal the exact same color as Naruto's hair. He threw it in the middle of the room, and with a crack of displaced air, and a puff of smoke, a smirking Naruto was revealed, much to Mizuki's suprise, and Iruka's growing amusement.

"Wha- Bu- When the hell did he get in your pouch?" Mizuki exclaimed.

"During the smoke from the Bunshins, I used the henge to turn myself into the kunai, had one of the Orioke Bunshins put me in their pouch, then preformed a Kawarimi to switch with one of Iruka-sensei's kunai." Naruto said with a smirk on his face.

Mizuki's jaw fell even further, while Iruka's grin grew.

"Well, I'm convinced. Methinks that we have our Genin of the year for the Rookies." Iruka said, genuinly impressed with the display. Naruto's preformance today had been the best he had ever seen or heard of, outside the Yondaime Hokage, and Itachi. He took the only remaining headband off the table before him, and with a quick hand seal, summoned a scroll. Taking out a brush, he began to write on the scroll, detailing what had happened. Placing it, and the headband on a seal ingraved in the desk, he poured some chakra into it, and both vanished. While waitting for a reply from the Hokage, he explained to Naruto that all of the teacher's desks, and all of the desks belonging to high ranking ninja had the seal, with the purpose of acting as a message delivery system, with the teacher's desks being able to only send things between them, the scroll file system, and the Hokage's offfice. The ninja desks could send it between themselves, the scroll file system, and the Hokage's office, but the two systems ran on different channels, with the official's desks being marked priority. The seal itself had been created, and implemented by the Yondaime Hokage himself. It was so complex, and ornate, that to this day, not even Jariaya of the Sannin, a sealing master himself, could replicate it. Naruto expressed a great interest, so Iruka gave him a permission form to go to the Ninja Library, and research it.

Finally, the reply came back, along with a much different hitae-ate, of which the headband, and metal were both the exact dark orange color as Naruto's cloak under the henge, as the Hokage loveed Naruto like a grandson, and knew what his favorite color was.

"Well, congratulations Naruto, looks like the Hokage agreed to make you the student of the year." Iruka informed an elated Naruto after reading the scroll.

"Osoroshī!"

'Damn demon brat, I bet all I had that he was using the beast to beat Sasuke..' Thought Mizuki as he forced a smile onto his face as he shoke hands with, and congratulated Naruto. He immediatly began to formulate a new plan to obtain the Kinjutsu scroll.

_ Back in Iruka's classroom..._

All the of Sasuke's fangirls were attempting to fawn over him, while he continued to run like hell around the room, at one point grabbing, and holding onto one of the rafters. Unfortunately for him, the fangirls began to pile up, and climb over each other, forming an ever larger pillar. Seeing this, he was about to just run out of the room entirely, but at that moment, Iruka, Mizuki, and Naruto all entered the room.

"Hey, what are you doing here, dobe? This room is only for those who actually passed the exam!" Yelled Kiba.

"Whaddya think this is, dumbass?!" Naruto replied with a smirk.

"Now that we're all here," Iruka interrupted, " I would like to announce the Rookie of the year, Kunoichi of the year, and other such rankings." On he went, from the bottom up. the students were getting more and more curious about what else Naruto had been hiding from them this whole time. Higher, and higher the ranks went, untill only the top two male positions, and the top two female position remained.

"Kunoichi of the year goes to... Hinata Hyuga!"

At this, most jaws in the room completely hit the floor. every one had been expecting Sakura to get it, as she was the smartest, or so they thought. And yet, looking back on the day so far, it wasn't really a suprise. Hinata had been the best in ranged, beaten them all in taijutsu, had always done well on tests, and was the Hyuga clans heiress. They really should have seen that coming. As soon as most of the class had come to this assumption, and Iruka was done waiting for them to calm down, he clearead his voice and;

"And the title of Rookie of the year goes to... Naruto Uzumaki!"

"WHAT!" The angered fangirls cries could be heared all the way to the Hokage tower, the namesake of which could be seen sitting reading the new Icha Icha Paridise, with large earplugs visible.

"Why is the dobe- How did that idiot win- WHY!" was the resounding clamor of the room.

"For one thing, Naruto was the only one of you all to recieve a one hundred percent on his ranged exam, he beat all of you in taijutsu, recieved a perfect on his written exam, and managed to pull off ten kage bunshins, henged himself into a kunai, and used kawarimi to switch himself with one of my kunai. All in all, he got one hundred and twelve percent. The next best of all of you was Sasuke, who has earned the award for best parkour skills. Now, in a week, your teams, and your Jonin sensei will be announced, so be sure to be here by noon. See you next week."

At this announcment, the class began to disperse. As he headed over to Ichiraku's Ramen to get some food, Naruto couldn't help but wonder if who his Jonin sensei would be.

'Eh. guess I'll find out later. In the meantime, RAMEN!' He screamed in his head, making the Biju within him shake their heads in amusement.

Once he got to Ichiraku's, he decided to see if anyone would recognize him without the henge. He backed into an alley, and after

making sure no one was around, let the henge fall, and walked around the corner, and under the banner.

"Welcome to Ichiraku's Ramen, what can I get you?" Asked Ayame, wondering who the Teen wearing a dark orange cloak, and a Konoha headband to match was.

"Wow, guess I did change, huh." said the teen, looking like he was deep in thought.

"Excuse me sir?"

"I'm kinda sad you didnt recognize me, Ayame-nee-san."

"N-Naruto?"

"Yep."

"Wha-bu-how-when," She blubbered.

"Well, you see, that's quite a tale." And so, the orange loving Genin began to tell the story, quietly, so no one would overhear.

"-now remeber, you cant tell anyone till I've cleared it with the hokage, okay?"

"Well, duh. Altough, I somehow cant think of anyone who would believe that tale anyway, not without you there as proof."

"That's true. Speaking of the Hokage, I suppose I ought to go tell Jiji..."

"That you should, see ya later."

"Another time, and thanks for the ramen!"

_ At the Hokage Tower_

The Immense tower stood before the even larger Hokage Monument, gleaming in the late afternoon sunlight. After he had reached the tower, Naruto did a quick scan of the area via chakra pulse, and redid his henge. On his way to the tower, he had noticed the slight looks of attraction, occasional lust, and envy from every male in town. Not particularly wanting to get jumped in the streets, he had immediately taken to the rooftops. Once he was sure the henge was in place, he entered, and made his way up through the tower. The Hokage's secretary tried to stop him from entering the old man's office, by claiming that he was in a meeting, but Naruto knew the old Hokage's habits, and right now was his Icha Icha time, no exceptions. Not counting emergencies.

"Hey, Jiji! Would ya look what I got?" Naruto cried out as he entered the vast office. He noticed the slight blush on the old man's face as he attempted to put the book away, but slipped out of his chair, and fell flat on his face. after he was done laughing, and several death threats from the fallen leader, Naruto helped him back up.

"You don't know how proud of you I am now, Naruto. Going from the three time failure, to the Rookie of the year."

"Yeah, about that. There's a reason for my sudden improvement."

"Oh? and might I ask where to procure similar drugs?" The old man joked.

"Very funny, but the truth is, I am not the Naruto you once knew."

"Do tell."

" I'm actually my future self, sent back in time by the Biju, to stop the one who falsly calls himself Madara Uchiha, to have a chance at a better life, and to become both the true heir to the Sage of Six Paths, and the Juubi."

"I'm supposed to believe this, why?"

"Easier to show you I guess. **Bijuton: Biju Bunshin Ichi-Kyu**!" (Tailed Beast Release: Tailed Beast Clone: One Through Nine) He exclaimed as he channeled the Biju yōkai within him, a slight demonic growl, reminiscent of his past run through entering his voice. All at once, with a rather loud crack, the Biju appeared in their Biju Aspects Forms, and Naruto stood there in his full, unhenged glory.

Needless to say, the tales of how fast Hiruzen Sarutobi's jaw dropped, and the amount of floors it crashed through, are still told, and still theorized on for generations.

Upon recovering from the shock, and Naruto dissmising the Biju, the aged Sarutobi reached for the door, and stuck his head out, informing her to forget the sound she had just heard, and to make sure no one came within the next several hours. Withdrawing his head, he turned to his desk, and after running through a few seals, activated a seal on his desk. Instantly, the walls turned to steel, the windows ceased to exist, and several loud cries of suprise occured as all of the anbu within the room were simutaineously ejected to the roof.

Seeing Naruto's impressed look, he explained, "Another bit by the Yondaime. I presume you know of your heritage?" after getting an affirmative, he sighed, and continued, "Well, thats a conversation I'm glad I didn't have to have. You are of course aware of the fact that if news of your feat, and your heritage get out, all involved will have to be executed. Not my decision, but one I'm glad to enforce. unfortunately, the council always finds some way to override it, despite my continued attempts to have those responsible for your childhood publicly executed. I guess I should inform you of who your Jonin sensei will be?" again, Naruto nodded."I don't know if this time will be any different, but you have Anko Miterashi. I'll inform her of the circumstances. you will also have permission to inform your teammates of your history at your discretion. Due to you receiving Rookie of the year, I'm placing you with Hinata Hyuga, Your third teammate shall be chosen by Anko, who will have first pick of the Genin."

"Yes! I get to be with Hinata!"

"Do I detect a hint of attraction, or dare I say, love?"

"Eheheh..."

"It doesn't really matter to me, I just find it amusing. I might even have Jariaya write a book on it, one along the lines of the one you were named for..."

"Sure, why not. when you tell him to write it, also write to Tsunade, and inform both of them that their godson, is infact, alive. Oh, and you might want to arrest Mizuki, he's planning on stealing the kinjutsu scroll, and selling it."

"Very well, would you like a sip of sake before I must throw you out to the throngs of Naruto Fangirls outside?" The elderly Sarutobi asked nonchalantly.

"Sure, why no- FANGIRLS!?"

"Yep." Said the old man as he deactivated the seal, and looked out the window. "Looks like about half the Sasuke Fangirls are now devoted to getting a piece of you. You might want to henge into one of your Biju, minus the animal parts before you leave."

"**BIJUTON: HACHI HENGE NO JUTSU: NIGEN NO KATACHI**!" (Tailed Beast Release: Number Eight Transformation Jutsu: Human Form) The terrified Rookie cried out, instantly turning into a man who looked rather a lot like Killer B, but with dark orange hair. Once this action was preformed, he immediatly flew out the window, and across the adjacent rooftops, dodging flying Glomps as he went.

End Chapter Two.


	4. The Day Of 'Rest'

Chapter Three

The Day Of 'Rest'

All was quiet within Naruto Uzumaki's little rundown apartment building. When the village orphanage had thrown him out on the streets at the age of seven, the Hokage had granted him the rights to the room. Of course, all the villagers who lived in the building immediately left, citing 'Unstable tenant in room six six six'. The Hokage had proceeded to hand over the rights to the whole building to Naruto. The apartment complex itself was an eight stories high dome, with the top floor being the owner's suite. Each floor held one more room than the one above it, with the seventh floor having two, the sixth, three, and so on. Over the years, Naruto had begun to furnish the building with whatever he could find, tables lying in alleys, the odd chair being thrown out, and the crown of his finds, an immense, semicircle couch, made of some of the plushest materials, thrown out by one of the Hokage's advisors within a month of it's purchase, because it was apparently 'Uncomfortable, and bizarre'. It was in Naruto's apartment by night fall.

Once he had unlocked his room's door, and disabled the seals he had put in place immediately after the exam, he summoned the Biju in their human forms, and demanded they tell him how they had materialized the cloak that morning.

"**About that... That wasn't us Kit. It was you.**"

"Would you mind explaining how that works?"

"**By using the Onmyoton that you have due to being both the Juubi and the New Sage.**"

"Yin-Yang Release, huh... Guess I should get used to it."

At that, he told the Biju to do whatever they wanted, so long as they stayed within the building, and began to attempt to create random things, such as kunai, shuriken, and swords. His results were, well, admirable. As a modern art piece.

"What the hell? I could do it before, with the cloak, and the Fūma Shuriken!?

Hearing his annoyed exclamation, Kyuu poked her head in.

"**Bit of trouble, Kit?**"

"I can't even make a freaking kunai, much less a sword.!"

"**Well, when we were little, the old Sage always looked **

**like he just mentally told something to exist, and it did.**"

"Might as well try it.."

With a loud crack of displaced air, the largest TV Naruto, or the Biju for that matter, had ever seen appeared.

"**HOLY SHIT!**" The Biju and the Sage exclaimed.

"**What was tha- HOLY SHIT!**" Cried Hachibi as he came

into the room.

"**Meh, whats going on- HOLY SHIT!**" Exclaimed Sachibi, as did all the other Biju who had entered with him.

"**Quick, make an Xbox!**" Was the first thing out of Hachi's mouth after he got over his shock.

Several loud cracks later, every imaginable system was sitting under the TV. Then, with another loud crack, there was a huge pot of ramen sizzling on the new stove, a bed in each room the Biju had claimed, and a shiny new computer sitting next to the TV, all with the Uzushiokagure emblem shining on them. Several hours later saw the Biju and the Sage all sitting on the couch, watching Naruto face off against Hachi in the new Ninja Clash game, titled 'Shinigami Clash!'. Naruto was playing as the Guest Chacter, the Yondaime Hokage, and Hachi was playing as the Lightning Demon, Rai. The Yondaime's model was that of the outfit he wore to face the Kuubi. Rai's model was similar to the appearance of Killer B, but with dark blue skin, hair rather like Kakashi's. The most distinguishing characteristic of Rai was his glowing electric blue eyes. That, and the large bolts of lightning that jumped between points of his hair on occasion. Hachi's tactic consisted of rapidly jamming the quick attack button, while Naruto's consisted of liberally applying Hiraishin seals all over the arena, and Rai. Upon the completion of this task, he began to use the Hirashin to teleport behind Rai, grab him, and contineously flipped between the other ones, dropping him, flinging him around, and just generally wailing on him. At last, Rai was down to his last bit of health, and all Naruto had to have the Hokage do, was go over, and poke him in the forehead. Rai immediatly fell over backwards, landing flat on his back, unconscious. A rather obnoxious 'Game Over, Winner Yondaime Hokage!' screen began to flash, before Hachi turned off the TV.

"So... now what?" Asked Naruto.

"**Now? We train you in your Biju Skills.**" Said Kyuu, and within seconds, they were all in the mindscape.

Over the next few hours, Naruto's real body was covered in a cloak of multicolor yōkai, slowly transforming the time traversing teens body into that of, simply put, the best ninja he could be at the moment.. Within his mind, the landscape had changed drastically. The ten Biju were standing in what looked like your average field, if you ignored the various hunks of rock, craters, and dead bodies.

Naruto was standing in the middle of it all, panting heavily.

"**I think thats all for today, Kit. Tomorrow, you get to meet Anko, and Hinata again, and whoever Anko choses as the third.**" Kyuu relayed to the Sage.

"YOSH!" Naruto cried, and promptly fell on his butt, fast asleep, in both the mindscape, and the real world.

End Chapter Three

Hello, and Welcome to Chapter THree! Thank you for continuing to read as I traverse this barren wasteland that is my insanity. A note to Flamers: Yes, I see you, and No, I still don't care. Please, R&R. I plan to put up the next chapter on Wendsday, and have the next over the weekend. Ja Ne!

~Lux Out


	5. Baka No Hentai Sensei

Chapter Four

Baka No Hentai Sensei

It was a beautiful monday morning, if such a thing is indeed possible. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and in two separate apartments, on opposite sides of the village, a certain blonde, and a certain dark purple pineapple head, were both having rather similar moments. Their days began as such.

"Huh, what time is i- AGH! I'M LATE!" The duo then began to get dressed in a flash, still unaware of their unison.

"RAMEN/DANGO!" If one were to stand in the middle of town at this point, you would be able to the a cocophany of gulping and slurping noises. The Genin and the Jonin both then took to the roofs in a flash, converging on one place: the Academy.

"Welcome, Young Genin, to the first true day of your shinobi life. In a minute, I will be calling out your teams, and your Jonin Sensei's name, so when they enter, please find them and the rest of your team." Iruka announced, looking proudly over the young teens who were not so long ago, still his students.

_Some Time Later_

"Team Ten is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi. Your Sensei is Asuma Sarutobi. Finally, Team Eleven is Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuga, and Fūryu Usagi. Your Sensei Is Anko Miterashi." Hinata and Uryu both looked around, found each other, and were confused as to the location of their teammate, and their sensei. The next instant, the door, and the window opposite each other burst open, the causes of these events both yelling out, "I'M NOT LATE, AM I?" At which point, the oddly in sync duo stopped, and stared each other down.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?"

"NARUTO UZUMAKI/ ANKO MITERASHI!"

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE IN SYNC?"

"Erm, can you two calm down a bit?" Asked a slightly terrified Iruka.

"WHY?"

"Your startling the genin.

"Oh."

_Some Time Later, on the roof of the Academy_

"So, why dont you three tell me something about yourselves?" Anko suggested once they had reached the roof.

"W-why dont you go first so we can have an example?" Hinata asked nerveously.

"Alright, lets see... My name is Anko Miterashi, I like Dango, money, and pranking. I dont like lecherous old men, burnt dango, and traitors. My hobbies include pranking, being a pervert, and eating Dango. Now, you first, Bunny-Man."

At this, Fūryu fumed a little, but began regardlessly, "My name is Fūryu Usagi, I like rabbits, listing to the wind, and good suits. I dislike Unchivalrous men, lecherous old men, and seeing beautiful women cry. My hobbies include, but are not limited to, playing video games, being a pervert, and practicing Kenjutsu."

"Next up, the Legendary Blonde Gaki."

Naruto's ears twitched, but he calmed himself, informing the Biju to remind him to prank Anko's house next.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like Foxes, Ox-Octapuses, Demon Rhino Beetles, Slugs, Dolphin-Horses, Apes, Giant Turtle Crustaceans, Monster cats, Tanukis, and Ramen. I extremly dislike perverted old men, such as a certain white haired Konoha Elite, men hurting a woman, and assholes. My hobbies are Kenjustu, Taijutsu, Ninjustsu, Fuinjutsu, Genjustu, Senjutsu (Sage Jutsu), pranking, hurting lechers, and eating Ramen."

"Erm... wow. Okay, Madmoiselle Hyuga, you next."

"Ah-er, okay... MY name is Hinata Hyuga, I like my family, practicing music, and reading. I dislike Kiba Inuzuka, h-he's creepy, ra-rapists, and... and..."

"And?"

"AND PERVERTED OLD MEN WHO WANT NOTHING MORE THAN TO TAKE ADVANTAGE OF INNOCENT YOUNG WOMEN!"

*Almost Thud*

Hinata had fainted immediatly after saying more than any of the conscious trio had ever heard her say before. Luckily, Naruto had seen this coming, and had caught her before she could even hit a fourty five degree angle.

"Well... See you guys tomorrow I guess... Training Field Fourty Four, at seven in the morning! Oh, and dont eat breakfast, if you plan on surviving." With that, she dissapeared in a cloud of leaves.

Naruto and Fūryu said goodbye, and parted ways after waking up Hinata, and informing her of what had transpired. The trio all headed off to their respective homes, excited, and ready.

End Chapter Four

Notes: Yes, I Do realize this is a day late, it completely slipped my mind, and Yes, it is short, but the next one is quite a bit longer.

In answer to reviews: Yes, Naruto does indeed still have the rinnengan, he just doesnt want to use it (no one knows about it but he and the Bijū, he wants to keep it that way), NaruHinaLover, No, she will not, Because he knows about her feelings this time round... Kinda helps to have nine voices in your head pointing things out to you, and she told him the first time, She will also not become a MiniAnko, except maybe in minor respects... Zweig... Woof. That may be awhile, but they will all be tangled in there eventually... And yes, Sakura and Kakashi do deserve, and will be bashed quite heavily, however, Sasuke will not be, He just has so much potential! (For perversion!) Also, I will be releasing an OC Character sheet with the next post, including all mentioned OCs, and a template if you want to make your own for me to put in. As per usual, flamer message, yada yada yada, see ya on Sunday. Ja Ne!

~Lux Out


	6. The True Exam

Author's Notes: Before anyone says anthing, yes, I do realize this is a day late. Shit happens. If you have any questions about a character's abilities, please ask, and I will do my best to update the character sheet page. On a different note, here is something I forgot to so for the last several chapters, and which I officially decree counts for all other chapters of this story; I do not own Naruto, or any property therein that was not created by me. If I did create it, who knows what might have happened... HEHEHEHSASUKEHEHEHEHEPINKHEH EHEHDRESSHEHEHE MWUHAHANARUXHINAHAHAHAH!

Anyway, Enjoy, and please, R&R! Ja Ne!

~Lux out

Chapter Five

The True Exam

The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and Naruto was late. He had awokened to the sound of the Biju yelling at him from within his head. He was so late, he had barely had time for his usual ten bowls of miso, seven of pork, and three of beef. At this point, he was dashing across town, trying to avoid the early bird fangirls. unfortunately, he wasn't succeding. Just when he thought that his luck had run out, he discovered that they weren't following him anymore. Looking around, our 'Hero' noticed the fact that there was an enormous forest behind him. he also noticed the fence, which held a sign saying 'Training Ground Forty Four - Caution, Keep Out Unless Authorized'.

'Well, I guess Anko authorized us... ONWARD!' He yell within his mind, causing the Biju to shake their heads and sigh a little, due to how fast he had bypassed the warning signs of death. As the Blonde speed inward through the forest, he wondered if the others had done the same. Shrugging, he continued toward the center until he found the tower that the second round of the Chunin exams had concluded in, and had held the Preliminary portion of the Third round.

'Ah, good times... ONWARD!' Once again, the Blonde got a sigh for his troubles, buft he ignored them. After all, he got to be with Hinata-chan, and Fūryu had never been mean to him, either time around so far, so he chose to like the 'Desert Dragon Rabbit'. Once inside, he discovered that the place was clean... and looked lived in. As he headed toward where he remembered the arena was, Naruto either peeked into every door he came across, or created another Kage Bunshin to continue searching the place. Upon arrival at the arena, his Kage Bunshin all dispelled at once, leaving him with a head crammed full of the layout of the entire building, which appeared to be completely empty. He immediatly made a mental note to have the Biju, who were becoming bored out of their immense minds, sort through Bunshin memories automatically, saving him from a splitting headache, and giving him the information he could use. Admittidly, his bizzarely ovepowered healing factor took care of the headache quickly enough, but it was still annoying.

"Naruto, up here!" Whirling around, Naruto looked up... to the sight of both Hinata and Fūryu chained to the ceiling.

"Huh... didnt know you guys were into that stuff..." Naruto said teasingly.

"HEY! EXCUSE ME FOR NOT BEING ABLE TO HOLD MY OWN AGAINST ANKO, SHE'S A JONIN, WE'RE GENIN!"

"And your point is?"

"SHE- Wait, what?"

"The whole point of this exam is teamwork. why do you think the put us in three man cells? So we can try and outdo each other at every turn? No, the point is for us to work together and try and get the bells."

"There are only two though, and whoever doesnt get one has to go back to the academy."

'B-but.. if there are only t-two bells, then what if.. what if Naruto-kun doesnt get one? Or gives it up for one of us?' Hinata's 'Shy Hinata' Persona thought.

'We will not let that woman hurt our Naruto-kun. We must be strong. For Naruto-kun' Her 'Stoic Hinata' Persona replied.

'R-right.'

'Lets go.'

'W-WONDER TWINS POWERS ACTIVATE! FORM OF: SHINIGAMI DANCE!' At this, Hinata's chains began to glow the same sky blue as her chakra, and a second later, completely shattered. As she fell, she gracefully flipped, and landed in a similar manner to a cat.

"HEY! No one told me we didn't have to stay here!" Fūryu shouted, his chains becoming coated in sand, then with a sound like a buzzsaw, they were shown to be disintegrated into more sand. As he fell, a pair of wings made of sand formed on his back, slowing him down for a graceful landing. Strapping on his Katana, and his Wakizashi, he nodded to Naruto. At that, they left immediatly, though not before Fūryu had left some henged Suna Bunshins in the same predicament as they had been not too long before. The trio nodded to each other, Hinata and Fūryu both taking one of the headsets that Naruto offered, plugging them into their ears. They immediatly took off in separate directions, hoping to distract Anko if she was watching somehow. She was. She was also quite impressed with the way they were using the communincator's without actually saying anything, just letting the words die in their throats, letting the vibrations be transmitted. She also noticed the fact that they seemed to be closing in on her position. Deciding to stay put, and test their true teamwork, she just kept waiting.

With Naruto and the Others

"I had Kage Bunshin search the building when I first came in, the only place the couldn't go with out getting dispelled was right above the main door."

"Then lets get going." At that, the intrepid trio burst through the door, weapons at the ready. The sight before them was not what they expected.

"Uh... Anko? You are aware that your half-naked, yes?" Naruto bluntly asked, while Fūryu turned away, blushing furiously.

"Yep! Shall we begin?"

"I don't see why not."

Cue Gundam 00 OST: Fight

The pair of knowledgeable ninja flew at each other in a flurry of blows. Naruto seemed to be holding his own, but was beginning to be pushed back. Seeing this, Fūryu flew into the fight, still blushing furiously. The sound of metal hitting metal was heard, and as the Genin duo jumped back, they noticed that Anko was now holding two kunai.

"Bring it." She taunted, and the three tore toward each other. Finally, Hinata decided to try and turn the tables. She crept up behind Anko, and once she got close enough, proceeded to target a nerve cluster at the base of Anko's neck, that would knock her out for a while. However, Anko had fought Gentle Fist users before, and had been expecting this. Right before the hit landed, Anko spun, bashing Hinata on the head, knocking her out.

"Hinata! Fūryu, get back!"

"Why? I can still fight!"

"Yeah, but I'm about to take this up a level." Turning to Anko, he called out, "Lets step things u**p a bit shall we?**", a demonic growl seeping into his voice as he began to channel Shura's (Ichibi's Name) yōkai.

"Why not. Bring it Gaki!"

Cue Gundam 00 OST: Counter Attack

Once more, the duo flew into battle, Naruto's katana, (which he had made on the fly unbeknownst to Anko and his teammates), clashing with Anko's Kunai.

'A KAMI-FUCKING-KATANA?! WHERE THE HELL DID HE GET THAT FROM?' Was all that ran through Anko's mind as she continued to clash with the Blonde teen. The battle raged on, sword hitting kunai, kunai being blocked by sword. However, since it was Naruto she was fighting, and as everyone knows, Katanas Are Always Better, her kunai were eventually cut in two. As she backed away, attempting to pull out more, she brushed her hand past where on her belt she had secured the bells, only to find them missing.

End Gundam 00 OST: Counter Attack

"GAKI! WHEN THE HELL DID YOU? HOW DID- Do I even want to know?" She exclaimed.

"You honestly didn't notcie the Kage Bunshin that were searching the building? As soon as they found you, _ASLEEP_, they took the bellls, and kawarimied with the bells between three of my kunai."

"Damn it, I knew, I KNEW that nap was a bad idea, but no, I had to have it anyway. Ah well, at least I got to have it. Looks like you guys pass, nice teamwork. Now, to One of my favorite places to eat to celebrate!"

And with that, the newly forged Team Eleven went, and ate Dango, got drunk to all get out, (as according to Anko, 'If yer old enough to kill, your old enough to drink.'), and went home with hangovers, and a buzz of excitment that they would start their missions in less than three days. That, or it was the booze.

End Chapter Five


	7. Initiate Mission

A quick note: My current upload schedule for this is once every Wednesday, and Sunday, and only on Sundays every other week. This is variable, depending on if I actually get around to writing the chapter in question, so for the next two weeks or so, expect more info on the OCs within this story, and only a story update every sunday. However, I will take any OC ideas you have, just put them in a Review, and I should get around to reading them promptly. I currently need characteristic ideas for the Bijū, and possible genders for Sanbi through the Sachibi (Three through Seven Tails). Also, any random character you can think of, and accurately describe, along with their abilities, outfits, and possible rank advancement/current rank, are much appreciated. Without Further Ado, Chapter Six.

Initiate Mission

"Alpha, In Position."

"Theta, In Position"

"Phi, In Position

"Nosterferatu, In possession of Target, preparing to return to base."

The trio on standby gave a sigh of relief. They had just taken their first mission, and it had been, of all things, to Recover Tora. The cat had a reputation for escaping it's owner's, The damiyo's wife, grasp. Luckily, Naruto, and Hinata both had an affinity for Cats, but due to Naruto's suspicions that Tora wasn't merely an ordinary cat, but a Bakeneko (Monster cat). Given the fact that he currently held the leader of their species within him, he thought it best to go himself.

"Gaki, how the hell did you do that?"

"What? All I did was go up to her, and asked her nicely to come with us. She promptly jumped into my arms, started purring, and has been there ever since!"

"Fine, whatever. You're still going to explain why you have two SS rank secrets assigned to you when this is over."

"Suppose I should have expected that to come sooner..."

After returning Tora to the crushing grip of her owner, the quartet headed out. Following Naruto, they finally reached his apartment ccomplex.

"Naruto, you live here? Which room is yours?"

"All of them." He proceeded inside, deliberately ignoring the jaws that were laying on the sidewalk. Once they had all picked up their facial features, the shocked trio headed inside.

"Shall I give you all the grand tour? The building is eight stories, each with half the rooms of the one below it. For example, the eighth floor has only one room, while the seventh has two, the sixth has four, and so on. The top floor is also the owner's suite, namely, me."

"Naruto, how in Kami's name did you get an apartment building?"

"Well, that has to do with the two SS ranked secrets assinged to me. The punishment for revealing these secrets, unless I allow it, is death. You must not breath a word of what I am about to say outside this rooom." The fascinated three before him nodded enthusiastically. "Very well. There is something you must know. Fourteen years ago, when the Kyuubi attacked, the Yondaime didn't kill it. He couldn't, due to it being a mass of sentient, corporeal chakra, known as yōkai. So, he had to seal it within someone. Unfortunately, due to the Kyuubi's immense amount of yōkai, he couldn't seal it in just anyone. He had to seal it in someone whose chakra coils hadn't developed yet. Who do you know that was born fourteen years ago, on october tenth?"

"No way, you? Have the Kyuubi sealed in you? Your lying!" Fūryu cried.

Sighing, Naruto lifted his shirt, causing Hinata and Anko to blush upon seeing his chest. Channeling some chakra into the seal, the trio before him felt their jaws fall away from their faces, landing on the floor yet again. The sight before them, was the Uzushiogakure symbol, but with eleven swirling lines within it. Between each of the lines was a different color, in order; a sandy tan, a blazing blue, a purple-gray, a brown-red, a very light turquoise, the purest white, an iridescent green, a bright purple, a blazing red, and finally the purest gold swirled with a royal purple. (Hint hint, those are the Bijū's symbolic colors in this, There Will Be A Test! And they will probably turn up again, not just in the color of their yōkai.) He pulled his shirt down as he let the chakra dissapate.

"Now do you believe me?"

"Gaki, I've seen all of the scrolls on the seal the yondaime put on you, but all of them said it was a Hakke no Fuin Shiki (Eight Trigram Sealing)! Not... whatever seal that is."

"And that has to do with the second SS secret. I am actually not the same Naruto that you knew. Well, I am, but I'm not. I am the original, sent back in time to relive my life the way it should have been. The third SS secret, is that I am the True Heir Of Six Paths, The Jinchūriki of The Bijū, The Jūbi Incarnate, A Kekkei Genkai Vampire, and there's probably something else I'm forgeting.."

Needless to say, if their jaws could have dropped further, they most likely would have. Fūryu was lying on the floor, frothing slightly at the mouth, Anko was siting in the corner, crunched into a ball, murmuring slightly insane nonsense, and Hinata? Hinata was out cold.

"Fuck, guess I have to snap them out of it..."

End Chapter Six

Author's Notes: Next Time, The Beginning of Nami no Kuni! however, it will be posted on Sunday, as compared to Wednesday, due to myself needing more time to finish it. As always, R&R, fuck you Flamers, and please, don't you go changing. Ja Ne.

~Lux Out


	8. Clash Of The Wave, Fall Of A Titan, One

Chapter Eight

Crash Of The Wave, Fall Of A Titan, Part One

"Oi! Gaki! Wake Up! We've got a Mission!" With one final crash, Naruto awoke to the now familiar sight of his door being torn to shreds as Anko continued to pound on it. Upon hearing the prospect of a mission, Naruto instantly materialized his outfit around him, consisting of dark orange shinobi pants, a black shirt, his cloak, his headband, his tool pouch, and his Sword, which the Kyuubi had called 'Kitsune's Tail' (See Deviantart for sketches and models). Opening the poor door before Anko could completly obliterate it, the duo headed for the Hokage tower, Naruto slurping Ramen as they tore over the roofs.

_ Within the Hokage's Office_

"Team Eleven, this will be your first C Rank mission. Your job is to escort Tazuna the bridge builder to Nami no Kuni (You should know this if you're still here, but Wave Country), and to protect him while he completes the bridge that will connect our countries. You should expect to encounter some bandits at most, they shouldnt give you much trouble though. Now, I suppose you ought to meet the client... Come In Tazuna." The Hokage elaborated.

The sight of a drunk man walking in is not usually a good sign when it comes to judging a client, but when the first sentence out of their mouth is, "These brats are supposed to protect me?", has a tendancy to piss people off. Specifically, one blonde Bijū.

"And what, might I ask, the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"That none of you look like you could stop a baby from walking into a wall."

"**Want to try saying that again, dipshit?**" Naruto replied, a hint of demonic essence reaching his vocal cords as he threw some Killer Intent at Tazuna. Tazuna responded by falling over in pain, as if he had just been punched in the gut, but in reality had just been sobered to the extreme by the sense of immediate doom.

"Naruto, it is generally considered bad for business if every customer attempts to kill themselves before the mission is even accepted by the village."

"All right Jiji, I'll let up... but a note, Tazuna-san. Never, for your **life's sake, Underestimate me.**"

"A-alright..."

"Good! glad we're clear on that. So, which way are we going to get to Nami no Kuni by?"

"I've arranged for a friend of mine to meet us with a boat, and transport us in under the cover of night. We leave in two days." With that, the shinobi took their leave, and headed home to pack.

**The Next Day**

The sun was up, the birds were singing, and Naruto Uzumaki was sitting on the head of the Yondaime Hokage. All around him, there was a small clearing, where it could be seen was a monument in the form of one of the famed hokage's hiraishin kunai. If one of sufficient training were to look closely, they could see that the kunai was a working copy, and that it had been used recently. They could also tell, if they were so inclined, that the Naruto Uzumaki sitting on the monument's head was merely one of many, all meditating in various locations around the mesa that made up the monument. All of the clones were sitting perfectly still, seemingly doing nothing, but infact gathering (nature chakra). The purpose of this was to see what would happen if Naruto were to dispel them all at once, and if the clones could chose which instance of Naruto to send the gathered chakra to. However, collecting the necessary (nature chakra) without access to Mount Myobuko would take an insane degree of time, even for so many clones. so here they stayed, gathering, and waiting.

In other news related to the blond baka, Team Eleven had gathered at the front gate of Konoha, and were waiting for Tazuna to show up. Naruto and Fūryu were playing poker, with spectacularly entertaining results for Anko and Hinata, for Anko knew of his insane luck from her time acting as an anbu guard for the boy, and decided to share this little fact with Hinata. Fūryu, however, was informed of no such thing. As a result, he was losing ryo rather quickly, each new game betting more in desperate bids to get his money back, and continually losing. An excerpt of the banter from these games goes as such:

"Ha! I have you now! Straight Flush!"

"Oh, poor me, seems I just have a... lets see, if thats a king, and thats a queen... Royal Flush."

"Wha-How-Do I even want to know?"

"I'm just really lucky! I swear I didn't cheat!"

"Yeah, yeah... GIMME MY DAMN RYO BACK!"

"Nope! It's your own damn fault for betting against me!"

"Fine. Blackjack?"

** Ten Minutes Later...**

"Hah! 39!"

"Lets see... 42."

"The universe is just screwing with us now, isn't it?"

"Yep."

"Oi! You brats ready to go?" Tazuna cried as he finally arrived. The ninja were suprised to see that the bridge builder was quite sober, and was in fact prepared. Shrugging it off, Team Eleven and their charge turned, went through the gate, and headed out.

** Some Time Later...**

They had been walking all day, and it was now noon. Tazuna had explained that Nami no Kuni had once been the greatest trading empire ever know, until Gato had come into the picture. He was originally just a small time dock owner, but as time went on, he began to buy up more and more of the other shipping companies, until about two years ago he had finally taken over the last one. He immediatly began taxing the general populace, to such an extent that Nami no Kuni had gone from one of the richest civilian countries in the world, to the poorest. During this conversation, Naruto had noticed a puddle, despite the fact that there hadn't been rain in the area all week. He alerted Anko via handsignals, who nodded, and replied to just keep walking. Seconds later, the puddle burst upward, revealing two shinobi, both formerly of a ninja village, and whose opposite hands were connected by a chain and their gauntlets. The newly revealed duo burst forward, encircling Anko in the chain. A tug later, and Anko burst into a puddle of blood and gore.

"One down..."

"Four left!" The brothers announced. Charging toward the remaining ninja, they suddenly found themselves unable to move. A quick glance at their legs revealed that their respective limbs were completely trapped in sand. All attempt to free themselves was meet by the sand offering more resistance. The entrapped duo suddenly burst into smoke, revealing two logs. Whipping around, Fūryu found himself looking a quick death in the eyes, only for the brother that thought to attack him being blasted out of the way by an angered Hinata.

_** Within Hinata's Mindscape...**_

*GASP* "Fūryu-san! No... We will not let you hurt our friends!" Stoic Hinata cried as she took control of the body. She dashed forward, charging as much chakra into her middle finger tip as was physically possible. With a cry of Shinigami no Dansu! Tenshi no Ikari!, the pent up chakra was released, forcibly exploding the tenketsu that she hit. The attacking brother was flung into tree that was at least thirty meters away, and hit it with such force that he was stuck in it. The other of the two, growling in anger at what the girl had just done to his brother, pressed a button on his gauntlet, disconnecting the chain at both ends. With a cry of pure rage, he dashed at the now unconcious girl who had used almost all of her chakra. Just before his clawed hand hit, he found himself stopped by the boy who had until then doene nothing, but now looked almost out of his mind with rage, as a cloak of what looked like purple mixed with gold chakra, but that was immpossible, no one had chakra like that. What was the most suprising thing was the sword the boy had used to block him. I had the look of a long, pure white claw of roughly katana length, with two smaller claws acting as a hand guard, one facing forward, the other back. The hilt of the sword has two hand lengths, and had what looked like a pull brake attached to it, with a purple tail shaped ribbon hanging of the endcap. However, the rouge ninja had little time to admire it, as within seconds his head found itself removed from the main body. And with that, Naruto fell into unconciousness.

With a groan, Naruto opened his eyes, only to close them immediatly due to the brightness of the light. Opening them again, he noticed that the light level was actually quite dim.

'Ach, my head. Kyūbi, what the hell happened?'

'**Damn kit, I'm impressed with you three. First Fūryu, who managed to hold down two chunin ranks, and hold of one in direct conflict, Hinata, who managed to create and use a technique like that in the heat of battle, and you, who both managed to summon Kitsune's Fang, and unlocked the Bijūton! Which does explain why you were knocked unconcious...**'

'I Unlocked the what?'

'**The Bijūgan. A dojutsu only available to Bijū, and their jinchūriki. It allows the user to see through walls, people, and Genjutsu, in the process revealing Tenketsu. It also gives the user photographic memory, whether it is active or not, and the ability to zoom in and out when it's active. It does all this at the cost of an insane amount of yōkai, so much that even I can only keep it active for a day at most and then I'm burnt for the year, but when you have access to all of our yōkai, you could have it active indefinitely!**' (Author's Note: Grand total, including his own chakra, Naruto has fifty six tails worth of yokai within him, but his brain subconsciously shut it all down, except for Shura's to begin with, and after unlocking this, he gained access to one tail's worth of his own. It regenerates at a rate of one tail every three days, but each youkai reservoir regenerates individually. For example, if he uses all of Shura's yōkai, and one and a half of the Nibi's, it would take four and a half days to regenerate. He could roughly, once it's all available, recreate the sun at the time of it's birth, and give it enough mass to sustain itself till the end of time through Creation Of All Things... Twice.)

'How much yōkai does this thing take?!'

'**A tails worth for an hour, half of which would leave you exhausted.**'

'Oh.. Oh my.'

'**Kit, be very careful with this. Most, if not all of us have misused this, or used it for too long, and wound up having to kill the instance of ourselves that was active to get any yōkai back in a reasonable time slate. And Regenerating from death takes six months!**'

At this revelation, Naruto was left spechless. Not only because of how much power it took, but also the risks involved. Being mostly dead for six months, just to be able to do anything that required chakra? He wouldn't even be able to train, much less keep in comparitevly good health. Realizing that there was someone in the room with him, he strained his neck to see who it was. His efforts revealed that it was Hinata, Anko, and Fūryu, all asleep by the door, leaning against each other. Smiling at the sight, he put his head back down, and forcibly put all the energies available to him to healing him actively. Doing this deprived him of the chakra needed to stay concious, and his head promptly hit the pillow with a soft thud, asleep before it even started falling.

He reawoke several hours later to the smell of sizzling meat, and fryed vegtables. Getting dressed sluggishly, he managed to drag himself downstairs, not even wondering at the fact that they were in a house. Finding himself in a small room with furniture consisting of a small table, four pads, and an inanely large amount of food on said table. He sat down at the table, took up a pair of chopsticks, and began to eat with great vigor. Within minutes, most of the food had been devoured, and Naruto lay back, a contented look on his face. Realizing that he should probably have checked the house for hostile chakra signatures before he did anything, he proceeded to do so, only to become shocked at the fact that Anko, Hinata, and Fūryu's signatures were all flaring high, against what was the largest signature Naruto had seen since the Rewind. Jumping to his feet, with a large cloud of smoke, he reapeared outfited for battle, consisting of a pair of dark, blood orange shinobi pants, a similarly colored set of Anbu armor decorated with the same emblem as his seal, beneath which a mesh shirt was to be found with the ends of it's sleeves becoming visible beyond where the armor's ended, an equipment pouch, and Kitsune's Fang on his back vertically aligned. With that, what looked to most to be a pointed board made of sandstone appeared before Naruto, who promptly leapt onto it, and was immediatly forced forward by a small wave of sand beneath the board.

**A Few Hours Earlier...**

Anko had taken Fūryu and Hinata out to train at a nearby lake, seeing as they would most likely need to hold off whoever else Gato had hired to take care of Tazuna, and considering that they had barely survived the last battle due to Naruto's intervention, a fair amount of work was needed.

"Okay kiddos, I've brought you here to teach you guy's Tree and Water walking. Both are necessary in most situations involving enemy shinobi, and since you two just barely avoided dying in that last battle, we have a lot to do. To preform these two skills, you have to channel just enough chakra to the soles of your feet, and if you're wearing shoes, to their soles, and keep the amount steady. If you use too little, you'll just fall off the tree, and if you use too much, you'll be sent flying by the resulting explosion of forcing that much chakra into a foreign object. Use a kunai to mark your progress. GO!"

This went on for most of the morning, until finally, Hinata made it to the top, having previous experience with channeling and maintaining chakra so as to better use the jūken, and promptly managed to blow up the branch after forcing too much chakra into it by accident in her happiness. Said blast launched her in the direction of Fūryu's tree, and more specifically, Fūryu himself. With a crash, the two fell to the ground, injury being prevented only by the presence of a conviniently placed Anko. Hearing a dark, echoing laugh, the three lept to their feet, with blades in hand.

"So you guys are the team Konoha sent to protect the bridge builder, huh? Looks like today is going to be the easiest one I've had in weeks."

"Anko-sensei, who is this guy? And what the hell is he talking about?" Fūryu requistioned.

"His name is Zabuza Momochi, a nuke-nin of Kiri. He was one of the last generation of the Seven Swordsmen, and was the ony survivor of his graduation exam."

"How strong is he?"

"Well, simply put, unless we get some help, we're fucked. Blast your chakra as much as you can without a significant drain, maybe Naruto woke up."

"Heh, It doesn't matter who comes to help you, your all dead." With that, Zabuza burst forth from the tree, charging straight for Fūryu. With a flare of sparks, the oversized butcher's knife met Chakra forged alloy, and the two forces began to fight for dominance. Seeing an opening, Fūryu quickly flipped back, flinging kunai as he went, with Anko and Hinata providing covering fire. While Zabuza was busy delfecting them, Fūryu dashed forward, and with one slice cut Zabuza in half. The trio all had a look of shock on their faces, until they witnessed it revert into a puddle of water.

"Damn, if that was just a Mizu Bunshin, then how strong is this guy really?"

"See for yourself." Turning toward the sound, Fūryu barely had time to raise his wazikashi before Zabuza was upon him. With a flash of compressed metal, Fūryu found himself without a sword. Drawing his katana, he turned to block, only to have his sword again ripped from him.

"Is that it? Really, I'm surprised, the student of the Snake Mistress Of Konoha, and you can't even hold your own against me. If that was all you had, I think I'll go take care of the other two first."

"_Bastard... I will not lose to the likes of you._" In a flare of chakra and sand, Fūryu's swords were returned to him, and a Lapin mask had materialized upon his face. What looked to be a cloud of sand materialized into wings, and an array of swords, all Okatana length, appeared behind him.

"Shikai, Usagi no Dansu, Hyaku ha no Suraisu!" In a flash, he was upon Zabuza, blades flying all over.

'_Damn it, what the hell? What is this technique? The only thing I've ever heard of that had control of sand to such a degree was the family of the Fourth and Third Kazekage, but how the hell did their Kekkei Genkai end up in Konoha?_' Not two seconds after thinking this, he failed to block one of the blades, which the impact of which blew him backward. pulling himself up off the water where he had landed, he noticed the boy was moving slower.

'_So, looks like that move uses a hell of a lot of chakra. Good. I can use that._' At that, he took off, leading Fūryu on a chase through the surrounding jungle. Fūryu was slowly losing momentum, and finally, after their third lap of the lake, fell down in a heap near Anko.

"So, looks like the brat couldn't keep up after all. Go figure. Who's next?"

"Hinata, you need to go and get Naruto. Now!"

"H-Hai."

"Oh no you don't kiddo, you're not going any where." Zabuza said as the Mizu Bunshin that he had just made over took Hinata and stopped her from going any further.

"Damn it, Hinata!" Anko cried as she dashed toward the Bunshin. However, to Anko's surprise, and Zabuza's shock, the Bunshin burst, revealing Hinata cloaked in her chakra. A closer inspection revealed that she was expelling chakra from every tenketsu. Such an inspection was granted to Zabuza, as she appeared in front of him, and proceeded to beat the shit out of him. He finally managed to bring up his sword, only to find it the recipient of several jūken strikes, all at critical weak points.

'_GOD DAMN IT! WHY THE HELL WASN'T I TOLD THAT THERE WAS A HYŪGA ON THEIR TEAM?_' Seeing that his blade could only hold for so much longer, and not wanting the hassle of having to regenerate the blade from that many pieces, he lept backwards, only to see that Hinata was still coming. This led to yet another chase around the lake, ending in exactly the same way. Hinata lay exhausted next to Fūryu, while Anko was left to fight him by herself. With a flash, the two Jonin level shinobi lept at each other, and a long, extended battle began. However, Naruto had finally arrived, and had already sent Kage Bunshin to go and take Hinata and Fūryu back to the house, which he had figured was Tazuna's. Looking back to the field of battle, he witnessed the two go through clash after clash, jutsu after jutsu, untill finally, in a feint, Zabuza managed to catch Anko in a water prison jutsu, leaving her helpless and drowning. You can imagine his suprise when the arm that was sustaining the jutsu was hit by a fūma shuriken, forcing it to move, releasing the jutsu. Turning in the direction of the flight path, he discovered that there was a what looked to be another shinobi, presumably of Konoha. Realizing that Anko was long gone, most likely recuperating in the brush, he flung himself toward the teen. He was shocked at the sight of the blade that the boy blocked his swing with, and was shocked even more so by the fact that the teen hadn't even put up an effort, he had just brushed him away. Screaming in rage, Zabuza took a wild swing at him, only to find that it was an afterimage. Spinning his head revealed that the boy was now behind him, the blade held to his throat. A feeling of dread overtook him, until several senbon seemingly sprouted from his neck. Turning, Naruto was greeted by the sight of a Kiri hunter nin.

"Who are you?"

"No one of consequence, but you should know that I have been searching for this man for a long time. I thank you and your team for their assistance."

"No problem. One question though, Hunter Nin-san..." Naruto said as the shinobi picked up Zabuza's body.

"Yes?"

"Aren't all villages hunter-nin squads given orders to destroy the body on site, so as to prevent possible... accidents?"

'Damn, he knows! I have to get out of here.' With that, the hunter-nin dissapeared in a Mizu Shunshin.

"Aw, and I wanted to play too. Ah well, there's more where that came from." He turned to find Anko limping toward him. "Anko, are you alright?"

"I'm fine gaki, just... just a few broken ribs, maybe a bruised ego, but I'll be fine. I just need to... to... sleeeep..." With that, she collapsed into his already waiting arms. Taking a moment to create a Kage Bunshin to gather all the tools used, he took off toward the house at full tilt.

** To Be Continued...**

Author's Notes: Kami-Fuck-All, that took forever to write. But, it is done at last, ladies and gentelmen, welcome to Nami no Kuni! This is just the beginning. Please, R&R, send me chracter ideas, and as usual: Flamers, Fuck you, And Ja Ne.

~Lux Out


	9. Crash Of The Wave, Fall Of A Titan, Two

Chapter Eight

Crash Of The Wave, Fall Of A Titan, Part Two

Anko woke up, and began her morning routine. She went through the stretches, and the chakra excercises, and was about to unseal the weights from her scroll when she suddenly fell flat on her face. Upon hearing the resulting cry, Team Eleven was in the room within a minute.

"Gaki, what the hell happened? I can't even move my arms." Anko requisitioned as the three helped her lay back down on the mat. Taking up seats that Naruto created, the trio looked at each other, and nodded.

Anko-sensei, when you fought against Momochi-san, you used most, if not all of your non-necessary chakra. The result of which was your chakra is running on auto-pilot, leaving you unable to move." Fūryu informed her grimly.

"How long should it take for me to be mobile again?"

"Y-You should be mobile by this afternoon, b-but you must not, under any circumstances exert yourself, or use any chakra. It could **kill you**, Anko-sensei." Hinata told her, having been the one to run the diagnostic jutsu that Naruto had taught her during their training in the previous weeks.

"Great, I guess you guys have to protect Tazuna. Sorry to drop this on you, but it's the only option until help arrives from Konoha. I sent a summons back with a message as soon as I saw Zabuza, so we should have support within a week."

"Good, because that's the amount of time we have till he heals." Seeing the others stare at him, he sighed. "I've been through this already, remember? Admittedly, the fact that I'm this powerful, and you guys are my team as compared to Sasuke, who the first time around was an asshole, and Sakura, who hasn't changed a bit. She may even have become more annoying, although that may be due to me absorbing traits from the Bijū, as well as developing my own. But no matter, we only have a week, no matter of the changes, because those pressure points that hunter-nin hit were ones that only fully wear off in a weeks time. You two need to train, and Anko needs to heal. I'll leave a Kage Bunshin here to keep an eye on things, and you, Anko. Fūryu-san, Hinata-san, I'm afraid that due to the fact that Anko-sensei is incapacitated, I must take control of this mission, as permited by Jiji."

"Jiji... You mean the Hokage?!"

"That's the one. Now, follow this Bunshin, he'll take you to a secure place to train."

"Hai!" With that, the newly summoned Bunshin and the two genin left.

"Well Anko, looks like it's just you and me."

"So it is. Do tell, how in Kami's name did you beat him?" Anko wondered aloud.

"Simple. He pissed me off, and I beat the shit out of him. The sword you saw is called Kitsune's Fang, and it was a gift from Kyū-chan. The technique was a move I've been practicing for quite some time, Shunpo (Flash Foot), which I used in coordination with Ashi no Kantai, Burēdo no Furi." (Fleet of Foot, Swing Of The Blade) Naruto elaborated.

'_That move! No, It couldn't be. Only Kushina-sempai knew that move, because she created it!_' Anko reeled at the shock. "Naruto?"

"Yes?"

"Wh-Where did you learn that last move?"

"The clan scrolls at my father's estate. Yes, I do know about my heritage." Naruto said in response to Anko's sigh. "Honestly, you thought I wouldn't? Let us examine the similarities; Slim, Huge Amounts Of Chakra, Blonde Hair, Cerulean Blue Eyes, Likes Orange, Best Seal Master Since Jariaya, And Of Course, The Greatest Jutsu Creator In The World. The differences list is much smaller; Married, Not Married, Bijū Sealer, Bijū/Jinchūriki, And As Per Usual, Hokage, Not Quite Hokage. It's just a little obvious, don't you think?"

"Mendokuse, and just when I thought this would be an easy mission." Said a lazy voice from the door entrance. The two turned to see Shikamaru standing there.

"Sh-Shikamaru, what are you doing here? Did you hear any of that?" Naruto asked with a hint of terror in his voice.

"I'm here because despite being lazy, I still travel fast than my team, mostly so I can sleep sooner, and because we're your reinforcements. Yes, I did hear all of that, including the part about you having appearantly going through this already. The other's should be here in a few hours, would you mind explaining what I just heard? I swear I won't tell anyone else..." Sighing, Naruto began to retell his story in the same fashion he had told his team. Needless to say, the fact that the tale got Shikamaru to widen his eyes as much as was physically possible was an indicator of just how fantastic it was. That, and the minor detail that his hair popped out of it's tie, and went into a full afro, that happened to have at least twice as large of a radius as his hair did when it was tied up. Further proof was not needed as the now afro-ed Shikamaru fell over backward and unconscious with small bolts of static arcing across his hair's pointed tips once the tale was over.

"Fuck... Not again."

** Some Time Later...**

The rest of Team Ten had arrived, Shikamaru had been revived, and Fūryu and Hinata had been recalled from their training. They had reached the point in their training where the both could make it up and down the tree, and the Bunshin had them running up and down the tree to increase stamina and reserves. As it turned out, Team had also begun work on the tree climbing exercise, but only that morning. Shikamaru had made it up just fine, but had promptly fallen out of the tree due to using too much chakra, Ino had made it up half the tree, but had almost fallen face first to the ground, had Asuma not caught her. Choji? Choji's first try sent him skyrocketing due to using enough chakra to preform his (Human boulder) jutsu. Luckily, he landed in a nearby lake. The neo-trio were shocked at the fact that they had survived an attack by two C-Class nuke-nin, and had beaten them both as well. But that shock was blown away by the fact that they had almost taken down Zabuza Momochi.

They talked until it was time for dinner, brought by Tazuna's daughter Tsunami. While the two shinobi teams were scarfing down the delicious food, an air of despair entered the room. Turning to the door revealed that it was coming from a young boy, about the Hokage's grandson's age, looking like he had just been hit by a KI blast at point blank.

"You're all going to die. None of you can stand up to Gato. Just go home, or he'll kill you too."

Leaning back with an annoyed look on his face, Naruto sighed. "Kid, he has no chance of killing me. No-one has any chance of killing me, and believe me, I know."

"Don't you get it? None of you are anywhere near strong enough to beat him. He'll just kill you, like he did to everyone else. None of you have had to live like we have! You've all had plush, easy lives, with no need to work for anything you needed! You never lost anyone, just sat there in your house, and ate three meals a day! You-" He fell to his knees, gasping for air, and slowly looked up in terror. In front of him was the image of Shinigami itself, and the Shinigami was pissed.

"**You little shit... You really think you know what it's like to live a harsh life? I was thrown out of the orphanage when I was FOUR, and had to live on the streets for a whole year before the Hokage found out about it, and gave me my own apartment. I had to check my entire room for any traps before I even sat down. I was beaten almost every day of my LIFE, and you know what happened on my birthday, every year? A mob, three times as large as normal, would chase me until I couldn't go any farther, and then beat the shit out of my until, hopefully in their opinion, I was DEAD. And All because of something that happened when I was born. We know nothing of Hardship, of Pain? Bullshit. Now, I am going to leave this house, and I will not be held responsible for whatever happens to anyone who follows me. And I do mean ANYONE.**"He said looking pointedly at Anko and Asuma. With that, he flew out the door, slaming it with enough force to put a crack in the hinges. Not two minutes later, the sounds of immense explosions, and screams of rage. No one moved for a few minutes until the remaining KI had dissipated, wherein they all sighed in relief.

"A-Anko-sensei, i-is what Naruto-kun said true?" Hinata questioned, not even noticing the kun sufix she had added.

With a sigh, Anko nodded. "Yes, it is. All of it. Naruto was orphaned the night of the Kyūbi attack, the same night he was born." Ignoring the gasps, she continued. "Naruto was beaten every day of his life, and especially on his birthday. All of this was due to something he couldn't control. You all know the story of how the Yondaime defeated the Kyūbi?" Receiving an afirmative from all but Tsunami and Inari, who had heard of the feat, but had never heard the whole story. "The legend goes that fourteen years ago, the Kyūbi attacked Konoha completely out of the blue. The last intel we had on it's position was that it was somewhere completely off the known map, apparently sleeping. No one knew what had provoked it, but it was huge, red, and enraged. That was the same night Naruto was born. The fight to protect the village took hundreds of lives, and all of the attempts to hold it off were in vain. Most of the current Jonin, including all of this years graduate's sensei, were between seven and ten at the time. We were all tasked with getting the civilians to safety. Once we had reached the safe houses, we saw that the Yondaime had summoned all of his great toads; Gamabunta, Gamagiri, and Gamakura. If you looked closely, you could see the Hokage on the head of Gamabunta, charging the largest rasengan anyone had ever seen. It was almost half the size of the the Kyūbi! The last time anyone saw the Kyūbi that was in an explosion of chakra. However, this was not the end of this tale. The Bijū aren't bloodthirsty beasts as most civilians would have you believe. They are sentient chakra masses with their own form of energy, called yōkai. You can't just kill one, it will just be reborn in about six months. the Yondaime had to seal away the Kyūbi, but he couldn't have put it in himself. That much power required unformed chakra coils to be able to hold it. So he had to seal it in a newborn child. Naruto was the only birth that day."

"Y-you mean..." Tsunami stuttered off.

"Yes. Naruto had the Kyūbi sealed in him only a few hours after he was born. The sealing cost the Yondaime his life. However, before he had died, he had left the Sandaime with three instructions. The first, was for Naruto to be put in the orphanage till he could live on his own. The second, was that Naruto was to receive the best apartment that was available in the entire village. The third was that Naruto was to be treated as a hero. The first was ignored when Naruto was thrown out on his sixth birthday. The second was ignored when the council forced the Sandaime to put him in what was actually the worst room in the entirety of Hi no Kuni. And the third? The third was never listened to. The civilians, and a fair amount of the younger Chunin all tried to kill him on a regular basis. Naruto survived over a thousand asassination attempts by the time he was two. He was malnourished, weak, and lonely. The only people who were friendly to him were the seven Anbu who protected him, including myself and Asuma, the owner of Ichiraku's Ramen and his daughter, Tenten of Team Gai, and the Sandaime himself. The assassination attempts were worse on his birthday, to the point that the Hokage himself had to intervene at least twice, because not even we could keep up with all of the hostiles. No one can ever claim they've had a hard life in front of him without risking him exploding in rage."

"Anko-sensei, why did people try to kill him? Why would they ignore the Yondaime's wishes?" Fūryu asked.

"Because of the damned civilian council deciding not to tell the public, and inciting rumors that the boy was Kyūbi reincarnated. Not a one of them had ever even read a book on sealing. It's not that the seal puts the sealed conscious in control, it's as if you were to put an explosive tag into a solid steel box. Yes, there is risk that the tag will affect the integrity of the box, but it isn't the box, and the box isn't the tag."

With a loud crash, they turned to see rain begin to fall. The fires of Naruto's raging would soon be put out, and the emotions of that night would be washed away. But the inhabitants of that house would never forget what Naruto had gone through.

End Part Two

Author's Notes: Holy Shit There Are A Lot Of You! As of this post, there are more views to this story than there are words in it! And that's a lot! However, with this the story is increased by at least two thousand words. So let's see some more views! Anyway, this marks another part of Nami no Kuni finished! There may, or amy not be explanations in your futures! I would like to thank the over a hundred people who have favorited this story, and hope to see a much larger number on that list. I want to see what ability you wan't Naruto to gain next. However, I must tell you that whatever ability it is, keep in mind that it should only be an ability that has been witnessed thus far after the Rewind. This does include Hyoton. I apologize about this, but I must announce that after the first weekend of November, I will not be posting till December. This is due to National Novel Writing Month. I do request ideas for a subject matter of said novel. As usual, please R&R, Flamers, Fuck You, and as always, I OWN NOTHING! (Except this story idea, and my OC's...)

~Lux Out


	10. Crash Of The Wave, Fall Of A Titan, End

Chapter Nine

Crash Of The Wave, Fall Of A Titan, Part Three

Amid a large clearing, filled with boulders, craters, and crushed trees, a lithe figure was to be found searching through the debris. The figure came across the center of the area, which was completely untouched. In the middle of all that devastation was a young boy barely older than they were, sleeping soundly. The figure, upon recognizing the boy, began to inch toward him. Long and lean fingers began to creep toward the sleeping teen's neck. As quickly as they had advanced, they retracted at the stirring of the body. The boy opened his eyes to the sight of a girl about his age, picking flowers.

"Did you do all this?" She asked quietly.

"That I did. I was a bit too angry to do much other than destroy last night."

"I see. So that's what those terrifying explosions were."

"Sorry about that. Can I help you find what you're looking for?"

"Yes, I'm collecting these plants to help a sick friend of mine." The girl replied, showing Naruto one of the plants. He nodded, and began to search for others. After about twenty minutes, they had gathered plenty.

"Thank you. I must ask, are you a shinobi?" At his nod, she smiled. "Do you have any precious people that you fight to protect?"

"Hai. I fight for my village, and the people within it. I fight for my team, my life, and most of all, those who need not die."

"Thank you for your answer. I'm afraid I must take my leave of you now, I wish you well. Oh, and in case you weren't aware, I'm a male." At this, Naruto snickered. "And what might I ask is so funny about that?"

"Oh, nothing... Except for the fact that you smell exactly like woman in heat." The figure stopped, it's body completely taught, and then relaxed a moment later, and continued onward, deciding to ignore that comment. "Shinobi-san... The next time we meet, I fear we may be at odds. I advise you to prepare to the best of your abilities." It's piece being said, the figure vanished into the trees.

**At Tazuna's House...**

Tsunami could be found preparing a hearty dinner for her father and his escorts when a knock came at the door. Opening it, she found herself at the tip of two katana, wielded by two unsavory characters. They advanced across the threshold, pushing her back until she hit a wall. One brought out a rope, and proceeded to tie her up.

"She all we need?"

"Yeah, Gato said we just need the one. Although, I wouldn't mind a shot at that stinkin' brat."

As if on cue, Inari walked through the door.

"M-Mom? What's going on?"

"Inari, honey, get out of here, get out now! Find Naruto! He might be the only one able to help y-" She was stopped by a strong smack across the cheek.

"Shut up you stupid bitch. Forget the kid, let's just get to the bridge." As the one holding the end of the rope turned to leave, he felt a sharp pain in the back of the head, and everything went black. His partner turned to find Inari standing on the man's back, frying pan in hand.

"You will not. Hurt. My. Mother!" Inari cried as he leapt at the man. Just as he was about to reach him, he found himself sitting outside next to his unbound mother. Twin screams could be heard from within the house, before Naruto walked out the front door. With a cheeky grin on his face, he questioned, "What did I miss?"

**At The Bridge...**

The scene was that of devastation. Several chunks of the bridge were now missing, and the entire area was covered in a deep mist. As Naruto approached it, he chuckled.

Futon: Renkūdan! (Wind Release, Drilling Wind Bullet)

As the mist cleared, he found his teamates locked within a dome of rectangular mirrors, with the hunter-nin from the other day leaping around within it, launching senbon at them. Hinata was holding off as many as she could, but due to the blind spot of the byakugan, couldn't get them all. Fūryu was attempting to smash through one of the mirrors via drying it with salt he had gathered from the river around them. Anko was to be found at blade point with a very suprised looking Zabuza. Naruto smiled, and immediatly unleashed another Renkūdan at the dome of mirrors, shattering them utterly, leaving the hunter-nin at Fūryu's sword. Anko had taken advantage of Zabuza's distraction, and had started to charge toward him. Immediatly before she could shove a kunai where no kunai should ever be, she found an interruption in the form of a bone colored sword.

"Naruto, why are you protecting him? He's going to kill us if I don't kill him first!"

"No, he's not. Because if you try, his accomplice will most likely try to protect him, losing us two possible allies at the same time!"

"Kid, what the hell are you talking about?" Zabuza asked the time traveling blonde.

"I hate to have to be the one to tell you this, Zabuza, but Gato betrayed you before you even took the job. He's been waiting to kill you when the job is done. Speaking of midget assholes, here he comes now."

To both of the missing-nin's suprise, at that exact moment, Gato and what seemed like a small army of mercenaries appeared at the end of the bridge.

"So, it would seem the great and powerful _Zabuza and Haku _can't even kill a woman and her little brats. So much for your reputation. Boys, whoever brings me his head gets an extra hundred thousand." The stubby man said in a mocking tone.

As the mercenaries charged forward, inspired by the concept of over a hundred thousand ryo in their pockets. However, they were slightly discouraged by the fact that the six shinobi all looked to each other, and then nodded. They all began to run through seals at various speeds. Zabuza was the first to finish, releasing an enormous dragon of water. Haku was next, freezing the dragon. Anko unleashed her jutsu as the ice finished creeping over the dragon, resulting in a similarly shaped construct, albiet it was made of fire. Naruto finished, and blew a Renkūdan at it, increasing it's size tenfold. Fūryu ran through his seals, using the rubble of their battle to create enough sand to capture all of the mercenaries. Hinata was finished at last, leaping onto the head of the ice dragon, and activating her byakugan, and using her chakra to unconsciously form chakra strings to guide both dragons. As she leaped to the floor, they all cried out;

SuiHyōKaFūSuton Konbo: Sōshōryū! (Water Ice Fire Wind Sand Release Combo: Twin Rising Dragon)

The mercenaries, having seen the dragons take form, turned to run, only to find themselves stuck in sand. As one, they turned to face their doom, screaming in pure, unadulterated terror. With an enormous crash, a cloud of steam covered the blast zone. Once it cleared, Gato could be found fleeing as fast as his little stubby feet could carry him. As the unconcious Hinata and Fūryu were picked up by Naruto and the now revealed to be Haku, the two adult shinobi flew after him. Within seconds, they had him trussed, hogtied, and hanging from one of the cross bars of the bridge. At this point, a large crowd came running over the hill only to find the six shinobi working on repairing the damage to the bridge. As they approached, they were suprised to see that there seemed to be at least three Ankos, four Zabuzas, one of whom took time out of carrying slabs to explain that he and Haku had no reason to continue terrorizing them, seeing as their employer had betrayed them from the start, and at least twenty Narutos, all working diligently on carving new slabs. The real Naruto could be seen talking to a Haku about both of their back stories, learning about the young Ice shinobi. Tazuna approached the young duo, bowing deeply.

"What can we ever do to repay you? You chose to stay, despite the fact that your mission's danger rating was severely changed, and were even willing to help fix the bridge. It seems there is nothing left for us to give you!"

"Now that you mention it, no, no there doesn't appear to be anything. However, there is something for me to give to you, seeing as it's previous owner is all tied up at the moment." Naruto said, pointing to the dangling Gato. He reached within his cloak, and withdrew a piece of paper. "This is the deed to all of Gato's estate, may the teme rest in pieces. Speaking of which..." He snapped his fingers, and the cord holding Gato in place disappeared, causing him to fall to the ground, bouncing off of every single pipe possible on the way. He conveniently landed right in front of Inari, who pointed the crossbow he was holding at him. The former tycoon whimpered at the sight of it. The villagers began to crack their knuckles, preparing for the enormous reckoning that was headed for the wimp of a man, if that.

"Hey, Jiji? What are we gonna call the bridge?"

"A name, huh? How about Inochidzuna?" (Lifeline) The villagers cried out the affirmative as the shinobi began to walk off toward their home. Naruto smiled as he turned to the villagers, shouting that Inari had better grow stronger, and be a true hero for his mom by the next time Naruto saw him. Inari smiled, and his eyes began to tear.

"I will... Onisan!"

End Chapter Nine

Author's Notes: Wow, that took a while. But, It is finally finished. Nami no Kuni is officially over and done with, and next up is the Chunin Exams Arc. In a terribly self promoting moment, I request that all who like this story read my other story, Fukashi Kōsen, Because at this moment, I hereby Announce that the two are within the same Multiverse, so for those of you who get what I'm hinting at, SHUSH! No telling! This is the Ψβ Universe. As per usual, R&R, flamers can go fuck themselves, and Read Fukashi Kōsen! Ja Ne!

~Lux Out


	11. Begin The Exam!

Chapter Ten

Begin The Exam!

The grass was growing, the birds were flying, the sun was shining, and oh brother, was Naruto hurting people. He spun, preforming a horizontal axe kick, punching straight through three of the bodies around him. He instantly turned, barely managing to execute an uppercut, bashing through the brain of the character attempting to knife him. With another spin, the last of his attackers was thrown into a tree. With a burst of smoke, the last Kage Bunshin dispelled, leaving a very tired Naruto with a pounding headache. Ever since Nami no Kuni, he had been training, attempting to bring his body back up to speed with what it was before the Warp.

Over the past month, after he had vouched for Zabuza and Haku with Sarutobi, they had become Konoha Shinobi, Zabuza taking the position of a Jonin, and Haku becoming his Genin apprentice. They had commonly paired up with Team Eleven, completing several C-rank missions, leaving both groups with at least two B-ranks under their belts. Hinata and Fūryu had both grown over the month, Hinata losing her stutter, except in extreme situations, and Fūryu had learned how to control his Akai Suna so well that he could pull grains out of surrounding materials. Haku had discovered that he could pull water from the surrounding air, and use it to form his ice. Naruto, had discovered that while he could pull off a Bijūdama, it would drain all of his yōkai, leaving him unable to do much of anything for a few days, given that he had vaporized the surface of his skin, leaving him looking quite undignified. Just as he was about to form another regiment of Bunshin in order to continue his spar, Anko walked up.

"Oi, Gaki! Think fast!" She tossed him a scroll. He caught and opened it.

"Chunin exam, huh? Why the hell not. Haku coming with us?"

"Yup. Since you guys are the best team in the village, the old man hoisted her on us so we can show her the ropes. Think you guys are up for it?" She questioned.

"You really need to ask?"

"It starts this weekend, so you better hurry up and get that paperwork done." Hearing that it contained paperwork, Naruto instantly threw it to a freshly created Bunshin like it was an explosive note. The Bunshin sighed, and immediately headed off to work on it. Naruto lay back, and began to stare at the clouds.

"Chunin exam again, huh? What do you guys think?" He asked his resident Bijū.

'_This... Will be very entertaining._' Kyū replied, while the rest nodded. (If you guys can't figure out who Kyū is, then Kami help you.)

Naruto began to chuckle rather darkly. Sensing the confused looks from his tenants, he explained;

"We get another shot at Orochi-teme." At this, the rest of the Bijū joined him in his chuckling. To any onlookers, the sight was truely terrifing, given that ten different voices could be heard chuckling with malicient intent, while only one person, specifivally, the demon brat of the village, was to be found.

"Out of wonder, what will happen when your yōkai comes into contact with Gaara, Shura? Since he still holds you, or rather Shukaku, in this timeline..."

'**_In theory, I should assimilate my counterpart, since seeing as we came from the Alpha timeline, I pretty much take precedence. If for some reason that... thing manages to take me over again, then the rest should be able to recover me easily._**'

"Let's hope it works that way."

**One Week Later...**

"Wow, looks like a lot of people are here." Naruto perked up at the sound of his gentlemanly friend, turning to the young glasses wearing swordsman. Fūryu was wearing a combat suit, looking rather dapper with his bow tie immaculatly tied. Naruto could tell, however, that the boy was slightly intimidated.

"Don't worry about it, Furyu-san. We will be fine, especially if we work together." Hinata said, coming up behind the duo. She was wearing the same coat as always, with a bright smile on her face. The male duo smiled, and the trio went up the stairs.

They found themselves amid a crowd of genin, all of whom looked rather dissapointed. Looking above the crowd, they could see a door marked 301, with two older genin standing in front of it. A genin in a green jumpsuit could be found on the floor next to them, while the resident Uchiha was to be seen attempting to fight the two. Just as one of Sasuke's feet would have hit one of the two boy's faces, a blur was seen, before the jumpsuit wearing genin was revealed to have caught both of the oncoming kicks.

"Oi, Lee! It's been awhile!" Naruto cried.

"Naruto-kun, my eternal Rival! It has been too Long! How is your YOUTH doing?" The young bushy-brows replied excitedly. He and Naruto had meet after Nami no Kuni, whith Lee immediatly challenging Naruto to a spar. Not suprisingly, they both had to be taken back to their homes unconcious by their respective sensei...

"They burn quite brightly Lee. Now, I do believe I just heard someone a floor above us complaining about a lack of youthful fires." Hearing this, Lee tensed, and suddenly flew upward through the ceiling, shouting about that the fires of you would burn forevermore...

As those around team eleven sweat-dropped, they continued up the stairs behind a much calmer Neji and Tenten. Team Eleven had met the rest of Team Gai the day after Naruto and Lee's spar. Over the month they had gotten Neji to drop his stupid fate bit for the most part, and Tenten had been teaching Fūryu how to better use his swords.

Finally, they reached room 301 proper, having never even been bothered by the fact that there was a genjutsu on room 201. Upon entering, they found the room quite full. Behind them entered Team Seven, having finally managed to get Sasuke to stop trying to beat the two obviously chunin level shinobi. As soon as Seven entered, Ino came rushing across the room, jumping over people's heads, and even going so far as to use the light fixtures as a swing to reach them faster. Seeing her, Sasuke went bug-eyed, and immediatly began to run the opposite direction, using many of the same techniques that Ino herself had just used. As they closed in on the Rookie Twelve, they quickly stopped in order to avoid a glasses wearing boy who had just stepped up to the others.

"You guys might want to cut the crap, a lot of these guys would kill you without a second thought." The glasses wearing leaf-nin announced, gaining the groups attention.

"Oh really, and who are you to talk? We're not afraid of anyone!" Kiba brashly exclaimed.

"My name is Kabuto Yakushi, and be that as it may, you should be afraid. But, seeing as you guys are all new to this, I suppose it couldn't hurt to give you all a helping hand..." He trailed off.

'This bastard again... Should I kill him? It would save us a lot of trouble...'

'**No kit, much though we all wish you would, it would cause some rather significant changes to the timeline, most of which we can't possible predict.'**

'Suppose your right. Might as well get the info cards while we're here though...'

"Now, I'm going to show you guys my nin-info cards. They hold all of the data I've gathered on the other contestants. Anyone you all would like to know about?"

"How about Gaara no Subaku of Suna, Rock Lee and Naruto Uzumaki of the leaf?" Sasuke asked, having escaped Ino's grasp.

"You already know their names and vilages, that's no fun. Lee first... Let's see, He's done twenty C-ranks, four B-ranks, and one A-rank. He's strongest in Taijutsu, and apparently since he can't use chakra, his other stats are all at zero. Naruto Uzumaki, fifteen C-ranks, three B-ranks, and... A S-rank?!" He's best in ninjutsu, followed by kenjutsu, then taijutsu. He's also the ji-" Kabuto was cut off by a burning sword slicing through his cards, including the one in his hand.

"Hey, Naruto! He was helping us!" Kiba yelped.

"No, he was about to reveal an S-rank secret that would have required all of your heads had you heard it.. Besides, why should you guys have to spy on your own friends? Why not just ask me?"

"Woukd you have told us?"

"No."

"Listen up you worthless MAGGOTS! Shut the hell up, and sit the fuck down. The written exam begins Now!" Ibiki shouted as he and all of the other procters appeared via shunshin.

To Be Continued...

Author's note: Sorry for the short chapter, but seeing as it's the holidays, You all can have a present next weekend. Apologies for lateness, but I did just get out of school for winter break, so sue me. Please, R&R, Flamers can go fuck themselves, good day. Ja Ne.

~Lux Out


	12. The First Exam

The First Exam

"This exam consists of Ten questions. The last question will be revealed Ten minutes before the test is over. There are Three rules that must be followed. First, and foremost, anyone who is caught cheating will be instantly disqualified along with their entire team! Second, each team member receives ten points to start with. If you answer a question wrong, you lose a point. If any member of your team fails all of the questions, you are all disqualified! Third, if at any point I say that you have failed, YOU HAVE FAILED! END OF STORY! BEGIN!" At that, the Genin of the nations leaped to begin answering the questions. Within ten seconds, at least a third of the teams had been failed for a member of the team looking at a neighbors paper in a panic.

"TEAMS TWENTY FOUR, FIFTY, AND FIFTEEN OF KUMO, GET OUT OF HERE! SEVENTEEN, EIGHTEEN, AND TWENTY OF SUNA, GO HOME! TEAM THIRTEEN OF IWA! TEAM FIVE OF KONOHA!"

Shikamaru sighed as he quietly formed an all too familiar seal beneath the table, extending his shadow to Chōji, and began to write, answering the questions from memories. Ino smirked as she saw her teammates assume the exact same slump. She lay her head down on her arms, conveniently forming her family's seal. As her head fell to the desk, her conscience flew into the head of a certain bubblegum haired Genin.

She smirked as she approached the metaphorical filing cabinet of Sakura's memories. She reached in, and pulled out a still of the test after Sakura had completed it. As soon as she had placed it in her trans-psyche-briefcase, Ino turned to leave only to find the rest of Sakura's mindscape had coalasced. The room appeared to be an old-fashioned newsroom, complete with several Sakura's working on typewriters. Moving toward the Door out at the far back of the room, Ino quickly leaped behind the nearest cabinet as the editor's door burst open, revealing an inverted monochrome version of Sakura. Uber-Sakura began to walk down the aisle, berating several mini-Sakura's for not working fast enough. Ino attempted to get through the door, only to find it had vanished. She could tell through the minimal mental link that kept her body from going brain dead that her hands had dropped, and fallen apart. She was going to have to wait for them to touch before she could have any hope of returning.

In the real world, another five teams had been thrown out, while the rookie nine were working at a terrified pace. The time was approaching the fifty minute mark, and Ino was beginning to panic. She was still stuck in Sakura's mind, having been forced to work to avoid getting beaten by Uber-Sakura. Suddenly, she felt someone bumb her bodies' arm, causing her hands connect. She leaped for the door, and just barely made it out before Uber-Sakura grabbed her. Returning to her own mindscape of an enormus garden, she sighed in relief as she filed the image away in her long term memory, and promptly returning to her body, just in time to write all of the answers down.

Naruto, having looked at his paper and immediately failed to know any of the answers, blanched, seeing as no matter what he did back in the alpha stream, he never made Chunin. However, last time Kyū-chan had been held back by the genjutsu placed by that Uchiha-teme, and the other eight hadn't even been sealed in him. He quickly began, and was surprised at the fact that despite himself, with the aid of the other nine Bijū, he was finished within the first ten minutes. He pushed away from the desk, and created a small table and a pack of cards. A tanuki, a blue cat, and a small monkey popped up in small clouds of smoke. Ibiki was rather surprised at this, and was about to fling the boy and his team out, when Naruto caught his eye, and motioned him over, the monkey already dealing him a hand. Realizing just how much time was left, Ibiki alerted the closest proctor to take over shouting duty, much though he hated to leave it, and walked over and sat down, preparing for forty minutes of poker.

_**Forty**_**_ Minutes Later_**

Ibiki was back at the front of the room, with a significantly lighter Gōmon-chan. He looked around the room, noting that fifty teams were left.

"Listen up you MAGGOTS! Before I announce the Tenth question, there's one _minor_ detail to be taken care of. If you fail this question, you lose all of your points, and your entire team will fail." Before the cries of indignation could rise to a dull roar, he continued. "In addition, if you do take this question and fail, regardless, you won't be able to compete in another Chunin exam, for the rest of your miserable little lives." He chuckled to himself as the cries rose once more.

"But, I took this exam six months ago, and they didn't stop us!" Random Iwa Nin #27 cried out.

"Tough, _I_ wasn't your proctor then. Now, this is the last opportunity I'm giving you to back down, and still have a chance of taking it next year." Ibiki's inner laugh turned into a maniacal laugh as another fifteen teams dropped out. Only Thirty-five teams were left, and a few more were beginning to raise their hand when the legendary blonde gaki calmly formed and popped a Kage Bunshin rather loudly, catching everyone in the room's attention.

"I think we can agree that no-one else is going to leave, so shall we get on with this, or do I have to break out the embarrassing photos of that drinking party a few months back?" Ibiki was modest enough that his cheeks gained the slightest red tinge, before returning to normal. With a sigh, he gathered up his Ki, and unleashed it in a room-filling wave.

"Very well then... you all... Pass."

No sooner had the words left his mouth, then a large bundle burst through the window, followed by two kunai. The kunai caught both ends of the bundle, jamming them into the ceiling. Shortly following the bundle was a dark blur, rather reminicent of a similar day a few months back. As it flew, it flipped out, and landed on it's feet, revealing it to be one shoddily dressed Anko Miterashi.

"NO TIME TO RELAX FUCKERS, IT'S TIME FOR THE NEXT EXAM! Get off your asses and get to training ground Forty-Four!" With that, Anko turned to the window opposite, and promptly exited in the exact same fashion.

After she left, everyone in the room, including Naruto, who knew exactly what was going to happen. Those within the room began to gather their things and leave.

** Training Ground Forty-Four**

"Alright fuckers, this will be an all out team scroll contest. Your numbers will figuratively and most likely literally cut in half. Each team will be given either a Heaven or an Earth scroll. In order to pass this portion of the exam, you will need to obtain the other scroll, and reach the tower at the center of the forest. You will have five days to complete the exam."

"F-FIVE DAYS?! T-then what are we going to do for food?!" An immensly distressed Chōji cried.

"The forest is full of various plants and animals that are edible... Not counting the ones that would kill you on sight... No matter what, if you want to continue in this exam, you'll need to sign a liability form, which states that Konoha is in no ways responsible for any injury incurred within. Once everyone on your team has turned it in, you will receive your scroll. Now, any questions?"

"Oi, Anko-chan? What are the odds on the Kyūbi brat making it out alive?" Hearing this remark, Anko launched a kunai at Naruto, who promptly leaned his head to the side, allowing the projectile to continue unabated. There was a minor scream behind him as Random Kumo Nin #42 got hit in the arm. Anko promptly appeared behind Naruto, rubbing her rather generous bust into his back. Not to his surprise, Naruto found he quite enjoyed the sensation. However, this joy was cut down in it's prime as a slight sting was felt across his cheek, and Anko began to lick the blood away.

"Why is it always the good looking ones? Funny thing, the boldest and the bravest actually tend to be cut down first..." Anko suddenly stopped as she sensed the presence of someone behind her. She whirled, only to find an odd looking Kusa Kunoichi holding her kunai in a rather absurdly long tongue. She briefly wondered both how that fit down the small girl's throat, and also it might feel down hers. (Author's Note: Yes. Anko is a very pervy woman. Get over it!) She shook the feeling away, before snatching back the kunai.

"Thanks, but you should be more careful. I have a nasty little tendency to rip those I don't know to shreds if they sneak up on me."

"Apologies, but I just thought I should return your kunai, and I never could resist the sight of blood."

"Whatever. Now, All of you! Go fill out that paperwork!"

As he turned to go and get the paperwork, Naruto wondered just what would happen if he killed Orochimaru right now. Alas, it would also get him thrown out of the exams, so might as well wait. Besides, seeing as Sasuke had been too busy dodging fangirls to become an avenger, it would be quite a bit easier to help him.

**_Twenty minutes later..._**

All teams had completed the paperwork, and were standing at the gates around the area. At last, one of the proctors set off an audio-burst seal, creating a loud bang that could be heard across the village. The genin of the nations took off at an immense rate, plans flying through their heads at insane rates.

End Chapter Eleven

Author's Notes: I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY! I do, in fact realize that this is a week and five days late, but to make up for it, BOTH stories will be getting an update this week, with Fukashi Kōsen's putting us back onto the normal schedule of every other sunday. In other news, for those wondering, Ibiki's wallet's name, Gōmōn-chan, means torture. I do in fact realize that Anko is their sensei, and does already know Naruto, but I don't care. Anko can be a scary, scary woman when she wants to be. Trust me. Do not piss her off. Especially by writing her into part of a harem-based romance with her student. In other news, I'll be going now. *Lux saves document and immediately takes off. A pissed off Anko promptly runs by the door of the small room, wearing little other than a hot tub towel.*

"LUXORD! I'M GOING TO GUT YOU SLOWLY!"

"NOT THE FACE, NOT THE FACE!" *Lux screams in terror.* "THE CROTCH IS NOT A VALID TARGET EITHER!" Lux screams in a terrified voice. Anko, covered with a light spattering of blood, walks into the room.

"This is why you don't piss off Anko Mitarashi, fucker."

"J-Ja Ne. OW!"


	13. Snakes Of A Feather, Die Together

Chapter Twelve

Snakes Of A Feather, Die Together

**_With Team Seven_**

Uchiha Sasuke cursed the gods with all he had. It was bad enough that he had Sakura, Queen of the Fangirls on his team, but he also had some no-name, Bōseki Karin (AN: It means Rotation in Japanese. Guess who's her relative...), a quiet girl, with bright red hair, who had a bad habit of stalking him after training in a fashion similar to that of a certain Hyūga. Luckily, she was a sensor, and as such proved to be some use, unlike the damn fangirl. To his mild suprise however, before Karin could even find them a team to ambush, Another team found them. The enemy team consisted of three Ame-nin, all of whom wore odd garb, and had large umbrellas attached to their backs. Sasuke assumed a fighting stance, while Sakura began to retreat, trembling horribly. Again to his suprise however, Karin did _not_ in fact back down, but began to go through a series of seals that he had never seen before. He cursed the fact that he still didn't have his sharingan yet, and as such was forced to sit back and watch in interest along with the Ame-nin. Having finished by running through _Hebi-Tora_, she inhaled deeply, before blowing out a stream of flames as dark as the night. Yami no Honō, her Kekkei Genkai allowed her to utilize flames that were almost on the same level as the great godess Amaterasu's herself. The flames were so powerful, they burned through even light, and didn't stop burning untill all in their path was destroyed. The Ame-nin were lucky enough that they were all rather quick, for if even an ember had hit them, they would have burned until oblivion. The biggest downside though was that due to the destructive nature of the flames, the only time s she could practice the techniques were in direct, and mortal combat, hence why the others on her team had never seen them, and why she could only use it once at the mpoment. In comparison, the flames of the technique, Amaterasu, were so weak, they could be seen as a mere ember.

Sasuke found himself rather rapidly re-assesing the value of young Bōseki Karin. If she could use flames such as those on a regular basis, she may be even stronger than himself. He quickly realized that Sakura, while seemingly at least a little stronger than Karin, was actually the true Dobe of their class. Naruto had changed, and even Shikamaru and that Hyūga girl had gotten off their respective asses and gotten some training done. Sakura had done nothing but diet and try to look "Pretty for her Sasuke-Kun". As he shuddered at the thought, he noted that Karin might actually be someone he could relate to. From what he had gathered, She was an orphan, alone in life. After most of the Uchiha clan had been assassinated by his own brother, whom had gone on to explain that those who were killed were part of a Coup d'état attempt against the Village, including his own father. However, he had spared those who were not involved, which happened to be the other half of the clan that the shinobi half never really talked about, and that he had been completely unaware of until the massacre. He had gradually grown to like that half, favoring them over those among the shinobi portion that still lived, sans his mother and his brother.

Sakura was both shocked, and enraged that her precious Sasuke-kun could be so deceived by that red-haired bitch. To think that someone would ever try to claim what was rightfully hers, and hers alone, was outrageous. However, the show of power also put a bit of a shock in her. Who would have thought that someone so little could be so powerful? She was horribly outclassed. But then again, she reminded herself, the stupid bitch had shoulder length hair, and _everyone_ knew that Sasuke liked girls with long hair. She put those thoughts at the back of her mind as she turned her attention back to the fight in front of her.

**_With Team Eight_**

Inuzuka Kiba was having a bad day. To begin with, they had that stupid written test, and now, there were these thrice damned Kiri-nin trying to beat them. In a twist of irony, Kiba was out of energy, while the Aburame Twins, Shino and Shizuka (AN: Female name meaning quiet), were holding the three off as Akamaru attempted to hit them with a gatsūga. The three Kiri-nin wore beige jump suits, differentiated only by their face mask, which consisted of goggles and a re-breather. Said Kiri-nin had an annoying habit of traveling underground while their Mizu Bunshin held off the enemy.

At last, they had made it through the remaining Mizu Bunshin, when the three originals popped out of the ground in an attempt to surprise the Konoha genin. A pity that the Aburame had tagged them with some tracker insects, and planned ahead. The end result was rather gruesome as the three moronic Kiri-nin were blown to smithereens. Their scroll was luckily retrieved by the Aburame prior to the explosion. Wiping off some baka-bits, Kiba sighed. The silent duo were actually seemed more efficient at killing enemies than The Shinigami herself.

**_With Team Ten_**

Yamanaka Ino had one complaint about the forest. It didn't have enough flowers. She meant no offense to whoever had originally seeded the area, but if you have an enormous forest-type ecosystem, it needs flowers to survive. Of course, given how many of the plants in the area seemed to be f the flesh eating variety, She supposed that it might not actually. After reflecting on this, she realized that the vines she was caught in had loosened enough for her to leap to the ground, conveniently next to her two teammates. They had been knocked out by the same vines that had caught her, along with a team of Kusa-nin that had tried to attack them. She briefly wondered why, before shoving that thought to the back of her head as she collected the enemy nin's scroll and began to revive her teammates.

**_With Team Eleven_**

For Naruto, Hinata, and Fūryu, the day had gone quite well. They all had finished the first exam with ease, and the second exam proved to be rather lacking compared to what Anko had put them through within the self-same jungle they were currently in. Of course, given how powerful they had become, there were no problems from the local flora and fauna, due to a severe trimming they had given one of the vines that had attempted to capture them. Naruto had an array of Kage Bunshin in the surrounding area, keeping an eye out for the other teams. He had also used a modified Kuchiyose (Summoning for those idiots among us) to release the Bijū in their Chibi Animal forms. (For an idea of how they look, imagine the Bijū's animal form, but anthropomorphic, and the size of a large cat.) He sent Shura to find Gaara, and make sure he stayed alive, while he had Ni, San, and Shi to go protect teams Seven, Eight and Ten respectively. Gobi-san, Goku, and Sachi had spread out with the Bunshin to help cover more ground, while Hachi and Kyū remained with the main party, mostly for conversation.

"So, if you're two of the Bijū, shouldn't you be the size of mountains? Or at least large houses?" Hinata wondered aloud.

"Kit, if there's one thing anyone with a good knowledge of history should know, it's that the Bijū have, several times, vanished for generations. We typically just transform into a human form, live out a lifetime, and then eventually fake our death. It's actually quite satisfying. Of course, failing that, we tend to take a smaller version of our animal form, and live among our species for awhile."

"So, did you ever take the form of a shinobi, Kyū-san?"

"Once... Long ago. I was known as the Kami no Akai Uzu (Red Maelstrom of God). Given how that life turned out... I may have _accidentally _started the Uzumaki clan." Naruto chuckled a little at that. An odd thought went through his head as he realized that he technically was both the successor, and the Proginetor of his mother's clan. This thought quickly went out of his head as Ni appeared next to them.

"Team Seven is under attack by Orochi-teme, Nya! We need to go now!" She turned, and quickly took off, Team Eleven, and Bijū following.

On arrival, they discovered Sakura unconscious in a crater on a tree, Karin barely managing to stand, with several cuts on her body, and Sasuke standing in terror as Orochimaru's head stretched toward him. A pity it never reached it's target, as a glowing green blade in the form of a claw sliced through the neck. Orochimaru's head fell to the ground with a groan, before glaring at his body that was now bumbling about.

"Over here, you idiot! Jegus, if I knew you were going to be this stupid again I would have grown a brain for you." At long last, the body found it's head, picking it up and holding it at chest height.

"So, the Kyūbi brat, Hm? Ku Ku Ku... this should be interesting. _Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_" With that, The body, and brains of Ero-hebi Flew up as an enormous snake grew from beneath them. With a hiss of disaproval, Manda The Great turned to Orochi-Baka.

"Now then. Since I have you here, I must ask. WHERE IN THE NINE HELLS ARE MY SACRIFICES!?"

"Now, now, Manda-kun. The boy there is the Kyūbi brat I was telling you about. Wouldn't you love to eat him, and all of his most certainly _delicious_chakra?"

"No. Now then, As per our agreement, section 27 (b), ariticle 46 Line 7, If the summoner in question fails to deliver a quantity of sacrifices being no less in number than one hundred, the summoner shall have their body devoured by the summonee." One loud chomp later, the body of Ero-hebi was within Manda, slowly being devoured, as the head flew toward the forest floor.

Naruto merely held out a hand glowing with Yōkai, the head landing lightly within. The Yōkai quickly cauterized the wound, disabling any regeneration ability the Baka no Atama (Idiot Head) might have been preparing. He quickly flipped the head over, rapidly expelling Yōkai from his pointer finger as he ingraved a seal on the metal plate that had materialized to cover neck, forming what looked like a socket. With his other hand, he formed a small transparent sphere around Orochi-Atama, quickly connecting the socket to the sphere. With that, he formed a Bijū bunshin with some excess Yōkai, and sent Orochi-Atama off to Anko-chan. He got the strangest feeling she would get a kick out of it. That, or she would kick it, but eh. That was Baka no Orochi-Atama's problem now.

Sasuke just sat there. He couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. First off, a bizzare Kusa-nin had attacked them, and then revealed herself to actually be Orochimaru of the Sanin, releasing a metric ass-ton of Killing Intent. Orochimaru had been stretching his head toward him, when Naruto had suddenly appeared, and promptly helped vaporize him, without even a second thought. He was shocked at just how powerful Naruto had become. And his teammates hadn't even flinched at the sight of that enormous snake. To his further shock, said snake reached down to examine Naruto.

"So. You are the one known on the Summons Plains as The One Who Has Lived Before. With your permission, I would have you sign the Hebi Contract." With that, another snake appeared, wrapped around a large scroll. "I also ask, on behalf of the other Summons, that your aquaintinces, Hyūga, and Usagi alike sign a contract. The Lapin have already staked a claim for Usagi, as have the Washi for the Hyūga Heiress." With that, A large top hat appeared in mid-air, from which a large, white rabbit flew, holding a small scroll, while an eagle the size of a person flew out of nowhere to land next to Hinata, with a scroll strapped across it's back. The Über Trio quickly signed the contracts, which were collected by their respective Summons, and returned to the Plains.

"Now, I take my leave of you. Good luck in the future, and be sure to summon the bosses of your contracts after this is all over. Naruto-kun, I hope to see you again. And don't worry about the Sacrifice shenanigan. We only had that for Orochi-Atama in order to attempt to kill him. He used us much to expendably, and as such Anko Mitarashi was made the Primary Summoner. We would only allow various weaker Hebi to be summoned by him, more of as a form of training. Now that you have signed the contract, I hereby pronounce you the Primary, and leave This scroll to enable you to induct new summoners." With that, a scroll not unlike the one Jarayia wore, except that the colors were Purple and Gold, with pure sapphire end-caps. Naruto quickly picked it up, and strapped it on. Manda promptly poofed away, leaving Sasuke to fall into blissful unconsciousness. With a sigh, Naruto went through the seals for Kuchiyose, calling in a snake the size of a large wolf to carry Team Seven to the tower, as Team Eleven began their trip to take out excess teams, in order to gain a scroll for theirselves, and two for Team Seven, One to replace the one Orochi-Atama destroyed, and another to allow them to finish on Naruto's insistence, having learned in Alpha that Karin was an Uzumaki. He also had them do it because Sasuke wasn't a bigoted bastard this time.

**_One Hour Later..._**

At long last, Team Seven arrived at the tower, having taken out a grand total of twenty-one teams. They arrived about five minutes prior to The Suna Trio, and having solved the riddle, left Team Seven outside the building with the necessary scrolls under a concealment seal, went off to their separate rooms within the Tower, and fell asleep, The Bijū using cots that Naruto had materialized. They slept, and dreamed. Although addmitedly Kyū and Ni both snuck into Naruto's bed to cuddle up to him.

End Chapter Twelve

Author's Notes: Wow. A week late. DEAR KAMI I'M SORRY! I needed time to think about how Orochimaru would be handled, and then time to actually write the damn thing. On a side note, Next weeks update will be for Sage of the Bijū again, finishing up the Chunin Exams. So, Read and Review, and have a great week. Ja Ne!

~Lux Out


	14. Go, Go, FIGHT!

Chapter Thirteen

Go, Go, FIGHT!

Five days passed, and seven other teams managed to make it to the tower. Among them were Team Seven, having woken up next to the scrolls a day after being dropped there, Team Eight, having finally wiped the blood off themselves, and Team Ten, having sucessfully avoided the vines that continued to plague both Chōji and Shikamaru. The Suna Trio naturally made it through, without a scratch, as did Kabuto's Team. Team Gai made it through, but not before Lee attempted to challenge an enormous panther to a fight. The poor thing never stood a chance. Also among their numbers were the team from Oto, and a team from Kumo. Team Seven had spent most of their time getting to know the other teams, including the one from Kumo, seeing as they weren't there in Alpha. The Oto team was suprisingly quite nice, seeing as Naruto had told them of Orochi-Atama's predicament. Those among the Rookies were also suprised at the fact that Naruto had managed to take down one of the Sannin. The team from Kumo, having never really heard of the Sannin's reputation, were a bit lacking in both suprise, and respect. The team consisted of two men, and one kunoichi. The guys were called Monkey D. Luffy, and Ronoa Zoro, and the kunoichi was known only as Nami. Luffy wore a pair of jeans, a red vest, and a straw hat with a red band, while Zoro wore a pair of black pants, with a green and black belt, with three swords attached. Nami wore blue striped white shirt, along with a pair of orange shorts, and had three blue poles attached to her leg.

At long last, it was the end of the fifth day, and an announcement was given to travel to the arena in the center of the tower. The Bijū and Team Seven gathered up their things, before the lower Nine dispelled, leaving Naruto, Hinata, and Fūryu to proceed to the arena. Upon arrival, they found to their surprise the Jonin population of Konoha, and the Hokage himself, awaiting them. Before any questions could be asked by the assembled Genin, A sickly looking Jonin stepped forward.

"Before you all wonder why you're here, let me," He paused as he coughed visciously. "Allow me to explain. My name is Gekkō Hayate, and I will be the proctor for the Third portion of the exam. However, before we can hold the Third exam itself, we must hold a preliminary. Unfortunately, there are too many of you to advance, so we will hold a *cough* one on one set of battles, randomly selected by the screen behind me. Who ever is left afterwards will receive a free pass to the finals. Now, *cough* let the preliminaries begin." With that, the screen began flipping through the names available, finally landing on Chōji and Dosu.

The match went just as it had the first time, Chōji using his Nikudan Shensha (Human Boulder), and attemptig to bash Dosu with it. Dosu had dodged, and the launched an attack with his bracer to flood Chōji's form with sound waves. The result was he was knocked out due to the amplifing effect of the water in his body. As the medics carried his sleeping form away, the screen began to go through names again. Finally, it landed on Ino and Sakura. Once they had both arrived at the arena, Hayate gave the signal, and the 'epic' fight began.

Once Hayate had given the signal, Ino reacted immediatly by preforming a backflip to gain some distance, launching several kunai using the rotational energy of her spin to slingshot them even faster than normal. It was all Sakura could do to flee as the projectiles came hurtling at her. She responded in kind with a barrage of shuriken, most of which were under powered, and couldn't have hurt Ino even if they had come close to hitting her. Once she reached the back wall of the arena, Ino began to run through handsigns, finally landing on her favorite. Her consciousness flew from her body, latching on to Sakura's body. Before Hayate could even attempt to call the match, Ino forced Sakura to raise her hand, and announce that she forfeit. Having done so, Ino leaped back into her body, standing up to the applause of the crowd. All in all the match had taken no more than five minutes. Once more, the names began to spin.

Kankuro was prepared to fight just about anyone, but seeing his name come up against his brother's caused him to forfeit without a second thought. If he had to face _him_, he would be royally fucked. With a cry of anger from the watching crowd, the names again picked up speed.

Kabuto chuckled to himself when he found himself up against the Hyūga Heiress. From what he had heard, she was one of the weakest here, and he was quite prepared to take her out, just to spite the Kyūbi brat. As he leaped down to the arena, he was surprised to find her already there, the effects of a pure chakra shunshin just beginning to fade away. The fact that a genin could shunshin in the first place was bizzare, but the fact that she could do it with pure chakra, which produced an effect similar to a portal, was insane. Despite his growing doubts about the match, Kabuto quickly took up his stance.

Once the proctor had given the shout of hajime, he leaped at the girl, chakra scalpels ablaze, only to be thrown back by the force of a single strike. He growled, before launching an onslaught of kunai, hiding himself behind them, as he raced forward, intent on cutting at least one fatal artery. To his surprise again, she began to run through handsigns, landing on _Tora-Inu_. She braced herself, before launching forwad with a battle cry. As the first shuriken neared her, Hinata merely tapped it, before rapidly leaping away as a net of raiton chakra spread throughout the kunai as they impacted the wall behind her. As it completed, all she said was Six Words.

"Raiton: Kaminari Megami, Kanden no Nami." (Lightning Godess, Electrocution wave, for those of you without access to google translate.)

Suddenly, the net of electricity leaped from the kunai, forming a wave of pure lightning, which filled the arena, barely missing Hinata, and blowing Kabuto through a wall. After a few minutes of silence, the Jonin burst out in applause, as Naruto leaped down to give his teammate a kiss. To all those present's shock, Hinata sat there dazed for a moment, before turning to the blonde boy in front of her and returning an even deeper kiss. Those present from the Inuzuka clan let off a round of whistles as the now initiated duo blushed. Naruto took Hinata's hand, and preformed a Fūton Shunshin back to the rest of the genin. He was met with a round of applause as those present congratulated the pair. In the background, Kurenai could be seen forking over several Ryo to Anko, the result of a rather unfortunate bet. Once everyone had given Naruto their praise, the screen began to flash again.

Sasuke and Yoroi went down to enact their fight, which unfortunately for Yoroi ended exactly as it had originally. The same happened in the next fight, which consisted of Shino against Zaku, except Shino had unplugged his arms with at the last second, having gotten Zaku to give up after an uncomfortable amount of pressure was present. Temari versus Tenten went as expected, unless you count a kenjutsu versus ninjutsu fight different from what had happened. Despite going to close range, Tenten still lost the fight due to the immense weight of the fan, however the fight was over before any serious damage could occur. At long last, the reels landed on a fight that should never have happened. Zoro Versus Fūryu.

As both arrived in the arena, the swordsmen nodded to each other before taking their respective stances. Fūryu had taken the time to put on his combat suit, which literally consisted of a suit reinforced with steel fibers. The black suit was matched by the white shirt, red tie, and black glasses he wore. Once the match began, both went for their swords. Before anyone could even blink, both were where the other had started, swords just barely out of the sheath. As one, they finished the motion with a resounding clink, before both dissapeared in clouds of blood. Once the mist cleared, All that could be seen were the two both lying motionless on the ground. Luffy and Naruto both leaped to their friends, Naruto already running through hand signs along with a Bunshin. The two Narutos landed next to each of the combatants, hands glowing green, before they plunged their hands into the swordsmen's chests in unison. All that could be seen was a green glow resonating within the two's chest's, before they both began to cough and slowly sit up. Both Luffy and Naruto gave a sigh of relief, for if either had lost their friend, they would most likely have gone on a rampage, vaporising Konoha. As the medics took the begrudging swordsmen, now allies in strength and respect for the other, the reels spun once more.

The next fight was Nami versus Kin. The two Kunoichi leapt to the arena, before nodding to each other in respect, before taking their stances. As the fight began, Nami pulled up the poles on her leg, connected them, and spun it around, inciting blue and red bubbles to form, slowly generating an immense black cloud above the arena. Before Kin could even throw a senbon, Nami put the poles away, and leapt back.

"Raiton: Tenki no Āto: Sandāborutotenpo!" She cried as she launched a yellow bubble into the cloud, causing an enormous lightning bolt to form, striking Kin, and forcing her into unconsciousness.

As those present stood in shock, the board again choose two names. Luffy and Lee. The horror.

The two leapt to the arena, both prepared for an interesting fight. As Hayate announced the match, and leapt to what he hopped was a safe distance, given what had occured, the two flew at each other. The combatants traded blows for a period, before leaping away, Luffy to the top of the statue, and Lee to the other end of the arena.

"Oi, Nami/Gai-Sensei? Can I go all out? This guy's Strong!" They called out to their respective semi-sane persons. The two chuckled before they nodded. The two fighters smirked, before Luffy tossed his hat to Nami, and Lee took off his weights. Their smirks grew as both dissapeared. They continued to appear, and then dissapear throughout the arena, trading a flurry of blows, and then separating. Their speed increased as the two were barely visible, even to the Hokage. Finally, both landed where they had before, and once more asked if they could go even further. So long as they promised not to destroy the _entire_ building. Their smirks grew to full blown grins, as Luffy blew air into his arm, and Lee went through two of the gates. The air in Luffy's arm shot down to his legs, super pumping the blood in his body, as both of their skin turned a bright red. The two dissapeared completely as shockwaves shock the air, for a good ten minutes, before both landed in front of each other, in the center of the arena. Each had a fist in the other's face, and before anyone could do anything, both fell backward unconscious, their skin returning to normal.

After the chuckles at the fact that another round had ended in a tie, and after such an amazing battle, the screen began the choosing process. Finally, it landed on Aburame Shizuka, and Tsurugu Misumi. Misumi leapt to the arena as Shizuka burst into a cloud of insects, reforming on the ground.

"Heh. Prepare to die, Baka Megane." (Idiot glasses)

"I'm afraid it's time for you to retire. Why? Because no-one gets away with insulting my glasses. No-one." With that, Shizuka burst into a cloud again, forming an immense cloud in front of Misumi. Being the idiot he was, Misumi assumed that she was still within the cloud, as he streched his limbs deep inside. Imagine his surprise when he found a source of great pain, and retracted his arms, only to find two stumps where his hands should have been, and a thin layer of purple rapidly spreading across his skin. Once it had completely covered him, restricting his movement, excluding his face, Shizuka gave him one chance to surrender. The idiot refused.

"Nano Kikaichū: Muchū o Kanryō" (Nano Parasitic Insects: Complete Devouring) She said, barely above a whisper, as the insects spread across his face, covering him completely. Once that was done, the insects at his extremeties began to fly away, leaving nothing but dust, untill all had rejoined the whole, shown by Shizuka's coat collar being slowly reconstructed, before the rest of her head, and her glasses at the same time, reformed. A moment passed before applause broke the silence, slowly growing to a dull roar.

The reels landed on Karin and Neji, however Karin gave up, being quite knowledgable about just how badly she would have lost.

For the last time, the reels chose, and they chose well. Naruto Versus Kiba. Let the battle commence.

Kiba realized almost, not quite, but almost, just how badly he was screwed. For what he didn't know, was that Naruto had decided that now was the perfect time to test the Bijūgan's limits, seeing as there was a time limit of twenty minutes, which meant he couldn't have it on for too long. He used a Fūton shunshin to reach the floor, arriving just as Kiba landed. Once poor, beat up Hayate began the match, and leapt to the Hokage's box for safety, Naruto activated his dōjutsu, and flipped backward. The Bijūgan did indeed grant him a vision similar to the Byakugan, a fact which he was able to attest to now, having gained it through the kiss with Hinata. (NO IT DOES NOT REQUIRE A KISS! ANY DNA WILL DO! AND OR BLOOD! I'M YELLING!) However, it improved on that by showing the entire cardio-vascular system, all those little arteries and veins, while still seeming to be transparent. Those present gasped at the sight of Naruto's pupil lengthening, and at his iris's taking a golden color, thanks to the use of Shura's yōkai. He was surprised at the fact that after looking over Kiba with it, he felt as if he instinctively knew his stance, and rapidly adopted it as well, to the poor Inuzuka's surprise.

Kiba growled at the fact that Naruto was apparently mocking him, and tossed a soldier pill to Akamaru, looking to end the fight quickly.

"Gijū Ninpō: Jūjin Bunshin: Shiyaku no Jutsu!" (Imitation Beast Shinobi Art: Beast Human Clone: Four Legs Jutsu)

With that, Akamaru transformed into a perfect Bunshin of Kiba, while both became more animalistic. The two began to race toward Naruto as he chuckled.

"GIJŪ NINPŌ: GATSŪGA!" (Imitation Beast Shinobi Art: Fang Passing Fang, as you all should know.) The duo began to spin at an immense rate as the air around them seemed to spiral with them, forming into an elongated, pointy, teardrop. Naruto's smirk grew even wider as he realized the Bijūgan allowed him to copy _any _move, including those restricted by Kekkei Genkai. He briefly wondered what would happen with Gaara, and the other Bijū skills, and if he gained the entire blood-line, or just the technique. However, just prior to Kiba and Akamaru hitting him, he laughed aloud.

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Ōkina Hebi no Kabe." (Summoning Jutsu: Great Snake Wall)

An immense puff of smoke appeared, before what looked like a writhing wall of snakes appeared before Naruto. In their surprise, Kiba and Akamaru couldn't stop in time, and found themselves receiving hundreds of small bites from the various snakes that made up the wall. Once they finally got away, Kiba found himself growling even louder at the fact that his most powerful move was blocked so simply. He nodded to Akamaru as he pulled out a smoke bomb. The smoke rapidly filled the room, obscuring the combatants from regular vision. The Hyūga present activated their Byakugan, intent on describing the fight to those around them. To their surprise, what seemed to be a snake the size of a large wolf was next to Naruto, and what happened next was even more surprising.

"Hebi Ninpō: Ningen no Hachūrui Kurōn: Inshō-tekina Hebi!" (Snake Shinobi Art: Human Reptile Clone: Striking Snake)

Both Naruto, and the snake dissapeared into a cloud of dense, chakra filled smoke, before emerging. They looked identical, and the look was a strange one. They looked like the love child of Naruto and Orochimaru, but at the same time, completely different. Naruto had grown taller, his hair had elongated, and he had grown the equivalent of fangs within his mouth. His clothes had changed as well, becoming his cloak, which now had purple highlights, a pair of black shinobi pants, a deep gold shirt, and deep purple Vambraces and Greaves. (Vambraces are arm bracers, Greaves are leg bracers.) If one looked closely, they could see a long, dark gold tail emerging from the back of the cloak.

The Naruto's stepped forward, nodded to each other, and threw off the cloaks, both landing on the rim of the arena. They grew identical smirks before running through a few hand seals, ending in _Usagi-Hebi_.

"Fūton: Daitoppa!" The smoke filling the arena flew away, revealing the combatants exactly where they were. The smoke had been in place only twenty seconds. Their smirks grew again, as the two raced toward the one they could smell was Kiba. The poor bum was so surprised that he could only stand there stunned. One appeared behind him, and launched him high in the air, while the other appeared and began to beat the living crap out of Kiba, before both phased into existence above him, and promptly drop kicked him to the floor.

"HEBI NO GEIJUTSU: GIGASUNĒKUBUREIKĀ!" (Snake Art: Giga Snake Breaker. Can you tell I've been watching Gurren Lagann?

)

The resulting dust cloud filled the arena, and upon clearing, showed the expected result. Kiba, out cold next to a whimpering Akamaru, within a several foot deep crater. The shock of it all, despite the insanity of the previous matches, was enough to keep everyone present quiet for a moment, before bursting out in the largest round of applause seen yet. Naruto chuckled as he walked off, leaving Kiba to the Medic team. They hadn't seen anything yet.

End Chapter Thirteen

Auther's Notes: So. Turns out I need another week to finish the Chunin Exams. Maa maa. Mendokusē. So much work. Ah well. I suppose it makes sense that if I actually bothered to make the exams happen, then this has to also. SO~! Next week is once more Sage Of The Bijū! BECAUSE REASONS AND I'M ON A ROLL! VICTORY TO THE WRITERS! Ja Ne.

~Lux Out


	15. Return of an Old Friend

Chapter Fourteen

Author's Note: Before we begin, I just want to say I recently realized I've been spelling Shichibi _Sachi_bi, and Jiraiya Jaraiya. I plan on eventually going back when I edit earlier chapters for spelling and grammar, and changing this, but for now keep in mind Shichibi is the same as Sachibi, while Jaraiya is Jiraiya. I also apologize for the fact that this is over two months late.

Return of an Old Friend

_ "Those of you who passed have one month to prepare for the finals. They will be held at the arena for all to see. This will also be when various dignitaries are introduced to the strength of this generation's shinobi, and as such we ask that all of you do your best. These fights will not only determine who among your number are able to become Chunin, but also which villages are the strongest in the eyes of the dignitaries, showcasing who would best serve their purposes. If you would all come forward and retreive a number from the box, we will determine the order of initial combat for the tournament._

_"Eleven." Shikamaru said with a yawn._

_"Three." Shino said briskly._

_"Nine." Said The Bored Uchiha._

_"Five." Temari muttered._

_"One." Dosu lamented._

_"Four. Wonder who I'm up against." Naruto pondered._

_"Eight." Gaara intoned._

_"Two." Hinata said with a small smile._

_"Ten." Nami smirked._

_"Six. May Kami have mercy on my enemy's soul." Shizuka said, shocking those that heard her._

_"Seven. May Fate choose well." Neji said to the ire of his friends._

_"Very well. The First Round of Fights will be as such: Kinuta Dosu and Nara Shikamaru; Aburame Shizuka and Hyūga Neji; Hyūga Hinata and Inazuma no Nami; Aburame Shino and Uchiha Sasuke; and Sabaku no Gaara and Uzumaki Naruto. Sabaku no Temari will face the winner of the second Fight. I hope to see you all well come next month."_

Naruto chuckled at the memory of Shikamaru's face when he realized he would actually have to work for his win. It had only been a day, but already the contestants could be seen at various training grounds, working to the limit of their abilities. Naruto himself had spent the last twenty four hours searching for Jaraiya, in order to convince the old lecher to train him for a month. When he thought about it, he realized that he'd have to explain his story. Again. This was getting repetitive.

'**Naruto-san, you might not actually have to tell him. From what my research has told me, if you preform a jutsu you couldn't possibly know in this timeline in his face, such as the rasengan, his passed on soul from the previous timeline may latch onto him, merging the two. This phenomenon is what's known as creating a Cascading Death, using the force of a universe to power another. In this timeline, it would seem an immense one is already in place, thanks to your soul traveling. Given that a Cascading Death, even a small one, could go immensely wrong, to the point of destroying an entire Multiverse, it would appear you are destined for much more than was originally thought. If whole universes are being used to help suplement this universe, your destiny may not stop at becoming the Jūbi. It may encapsulate perhaps even... Godhood.**' Kokuō, the Gobi said.

'So the Alpha universe in this timeline... is gone? Completely?'

'**Not quite yet. A few portions of it remain, all apparently inhabited by a... Blue Police Telephone Box? I am afraid I do not quite know****_why_**** it is there, but there it is.**'

'Well, whatever you found, I suppose it doesn't much matter now. Besides, It's about time I went and got Ero-sennin.' With that, Naruto leapt out his window, intent on finding the pervy sage. Unfortunately, Jaraiya was no-where to be found, not at any of the normal hot springs. Even after searching the entire village with Kage Bunshin, he had yet to find him. As much as he hated to admit it, the old perv was good. Very good. Although that did admittedly explain why he didn't hear screams of pain and womanly righteousness almost every day. However, just as he was on his way back to his apartment, he heard the quiet giggling that so well marked the arrival of the Perviest of Sannin. To Naruto's immediate left was a sight for sore eyes, Jaraiya sitting next to a hot spring's fence, hands ablur, and mouth a-giggling.

"Oi, Ero-Jiji! Whatcha doing?" He asked loudly in a fashion laced with such innocence that it could only be accomplished by a young child. Jaraiya jumped at the noise, before turning to him. The strongest of the sannin was given a shock as soon as he saw the young boy who had accosted him.

'_M-Minato? No, that can't be. I saw him die! So that means this brat's his... Oh shit.'_

"Who are you calling a mere Perv? For I am not just a pervert, but a **SUPER PERVERT!**

"Yeah, yeah Ero-Jiji. So, what are you doing next to a womans bath?"

"I'm doing research for my book. Now what do you want, I'm busy." Jaraiya retorted, while panicking, trying to figure out a way to avoid the kid's suspicion.

"In all seriousness, can you train me for the chunin exams? I only have a month to get stronger."

"Only if you can get a punch on me brat. And I warn you, I'm pretty fast, so I doubt you'll land one."

"Who said I was going to land it? _THERE'S AN OLD PERVERT OUT HERE!_" Naruto yelled, knocking Jaraiya out of his small tree, and into the bath across the fence. One scream of womanly righteousness, and a good strong kick to the crotch later, Jaraiya came flying out of the bath, screaming at Naruto to meet him at training ground sixteen.

**_Training Ground Sixteen, Several hours later..._**

"Well, if I'm to train you, I suppose I need to know what you can do. So hit me with the strongest thing you've got."

"Nah, I like the Kage mountain where it is thanks."

"Oh? And what makes you think you have any chance of moving, or destroying it?" Jaraiya smirked, only to become a little scared as Naruto's smirk got even bigger.

"Just the fact that I've got the Nine Bijū sealed in me, the fact that I'm gradually becoming the Jūbi, the fact that I can use any Kekkei Genkai that I can get the DNA of, and the fact that this both isn't my home universe, or my home timeline. Anything I missed?" He nonchalantly asked the Nine as they appeared around him.

"H-How is that even possible?" Jaraiya cried. "I know for a fact that the Nibi and the Hachibi are sealed in Kumo, and that the Ichibi is sealed in that kid Gaara!"

"Did you not hear the part about 'not my universe, not my timeline'? In theory, if the chakra from one of my Bijū hits one of this universe's jinchūriki, then the counterpart in my head takes over this universe's power, leaving me with their original power. Once this is all over, I should have something along the lines of fifty five tails available to me, each set with it's own atributes. For instance..." At this, he reformed the board and wave idea from Nami. "I can use Shura's, or as you would know her seal, Shukaku, yōkai to control the sands. for every set of tails I unlock, I gain one of mine. Once Shura is in control of this universe's version, or as we've taken to calling them, her Beta, I'll unlock Ni's tails. And once I get a Bijū to where they need to go, one of their tails manifests upon me, granting me a trait from them as well."

"Huh. And you plan to do what with all this power?"

"Probably? Bring world peace, then try and see if I can hop about the multiverse. There's got to be a reason _why _I was given a second chance. Want to join me?"

After managing to throw off his incredulous look, Jaraiya shrugged. "Why the hell not. Any idea how I might go about seeing if I can get my memory of Alpha back?"

"Just a moment..." Naruto tossed a seemingly innocent shuriken, before dissapearing in a purple flash, promptly returning with the shuriken in hand.

"Hiraishin? But that's impossible, not even I could figure it..." Jaraiya trailed off, before he was enveloped in a burst of light. "Gaki, looks like you finally managed it! Let's go get some sake and tell Tsunade."

"Ero-sennin! Wait a minute. Remember what your Beta remembered. It's about a month too early for that."

"Damn it, I wanted to see Tsuna-hime. Bah, I guess we'll have to get her sometime this month. So, seeing as you are obviously more than powerful enough to take care of Gaara, I guess I need to figure out what the hell to teach you..."

"Mind helping me plan world domination?"

"Sure, why the hell not. Just so long as you pay for the booze."

**_Several hours, and bottles of booze later..._**

"Kid..." The old man hiccuped. "You know I lurvesh ya, yeash?"

"Go home Jaraiya, you're drunk." At that very instant, across the omniverse, several prominent figures wearing long scarfs, bow ties, and fezzes, sneezed uncontrollably for about a minute.

**_Two Weeks and one ridiculous bet later..._**

"Gaki, how in the nine hells did you win that bet? The odds were a million to one!" Cried an irked Tsunade as Shizune and herself were escorted back to Konoha by Team Eleven, along with Jiraiya.

"Hime, you of all people should remember the luck his Father had! Why you took that bet, I'll never know. But, on that note... Naruto, if you would?" Naruto nodded at that, promptly forming a Fūma shuriken roughly half the ordinary size, and launched it, dissapearing, and reappearing in midair as the shuriken dissipated. Tsunade was enveloped in a flash of light, prior to falling unconscious from information overload. Before Shizune could react in shock, she too was enveloped, and fell unconscious, being caught along with her sensei by Jiraiya and Naruto before they could hit the ground. Hinata and Fūryu merely chuckled and continued on as a Kage Bunshin henged into a cart for Jiraiya to carry the sleeping forms with.

**_Day of The Tournament..._**

The contestants stood ready in the arena, having spent the last month doing their very best to train and prepare for the upcoming event. The Hyūga prodigies stood ready, as did the Aburame twins. Dosu was to be found sharpening a kunai, while Nami could be seen chatting with Shikamaru. Gaara stood slightly apart from the rest of the group, exuding an air of murderous intent. Naruto was no where to be seen.

Within the Kage box were the Kage's of every nation, and their guards, consisting of the Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi, with Jiraiya and Tsunade acting as guards, the Raikage A, with Kirabi and Yugito Nii behind him, the Mizukage Yagura, with Mei Terumi and Ao standing guard, the Tsuchikage Ōnoki with two generic Iwa Jonin, and the Kazekage Shigeru with his own pair of bulk buy Jonin holding position.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, Lords and Ladies, Kage of Various Genders, Welcome, to the twenty eighth biannual Chunin Exams! I am the announcer for this exam, Iyana Otoko, and here are our contestants! The first match will be between Kinuta Dosu of Oto, and Nara Shikamaru of Konoha! Haijime!"

As the rest of the contestants leapt from the field, Shikamaru and Dosu bowed their heads to each other, before leaping back. The match began with Dosu attempting to get close enough for his sound waves to be effective, while Shikamaru tried to keep his distance. After awhile, Shikamaru began an offensive, pummeling Dosu with shuriken until the Oto nin was within range of his shadow.

"Kagemane no Jutsu complete. Now, Dosu, as good a friend though you are now, I'm afraid you need to surrender, or else I'll be forced to knock you out."

"Not likely Shikamaru. I learned a few tricks over the last month. Kindan no Oto: Hankyō Undō." (Forbidden Sound: Reverberating Movement) With that, Dosu's body appeared to ripple into nothing, before appearing on the other side of the arena.

"What did you just do? I have an IQ of over two hundred, and even I have no idea how you just did that."

"The Hankyō Undō is a forbidden jutsu that I created, and by using the sound waves created by merely announcing the technique, it transmits my body to where ever they first rebound. In short, it enables me to escape no matter what happens, so long as I have enough chakra."

"An interesting technique, given that sound waves are incorporeal. What would happen if I were to reply to the frequency with an exact replica of it? It would cancel the wave, but what of you?"

"With luck, I never have to find out. Now, shall we continue?" Dosu questioned as he flew at Shikamaru, first with a wave of shuriken, then with several sound waves. Shikamaru deflected the projectiles, but was hit with the waves. As he stumbled, Dosu caught him with his bracer, and whispered.

"I apologize for this, Shikamaru-san, but I have important information for you. There is an invasion coming, one with the force to wipe out all of Hi no Kuni. The Otokage, Orochimaru-sama has been preparing for all out war against the enemy, prior to his dissapearance in the second exam. My team and myself have been chosen to take part in the defense however, and are prepared to fight for Konoha. Once I allow you to fall, please, knock me unconscious. My teammate Kin has a jutsu that will successfully wake me. All I ask is that you make it look good, and that you inform your Kage as soon as you can." Shikamaru nodded, already processing this information. "_Go._"

Dosu leapt back, before finding himself caught in another Kagemane. To his surprise, this was different, as the shadows grew around his body. Finally, they reached his head, forming a needle behind his neck, and jabbed him in a pressure point.

"Well there you have it folks, the winner of the first round, Nara Shikamaru!" Shikamaru walked off to applause, as the med team took Dosu to the hospital. Once Shikamaru was within the waiting rooms, he preformed a seal that would call a specially assigned Anbu, in this case Shikamaru's body guard, or 'defensive agent', as the man prefered to be called.

"Hyō, listen well. I have information the hokage needs to hear."

**_In the Arena..._**

"And now, the second match of the day! Aburame Shizuka, versus Hyūga Neji! May the best clan win! Haijime!"

Shizuka and Neji faced off, bowing to each other, before assuming their respective stances, Shizuka with her hands in her coat, and Neji with his hands at the ready. After a short stare off, in which neither party blinked, the two began to throw blows back and forth. Neji would attempt a Jūken stirke, which Shizuka would deform around, or Shizuka would send a few kikaichū, only for them to be destroyed by a jūken strike. Once the two realized they were at a stalemate, they stopped for a moment, before a small clink was heard, and the two flew at each other, weapons in hand. Shizuka attacked with a pair of Kama, while Neji fought back with a pair of sai. The two continued to clash, before Shizuka managed to hook Neji's sai away from him, leaving the poor Hyūga defensless. Two clouds appeared beside her, each in possession of a sai, as the Aburame advanced rapidly. Neji was forced to rapidly defend against four separate attacks, until at last, it became to much.

"KAITEN!"

Shizuka was forced back, the kikaichū wielding the sai dispersing. As she rose to her feet, Neji smirked.

"Your within range of my divination!" He leapt forward, launching a palm strike, and spun around her, beginning another.

_"Ichi Sho!"_

_"Ni Sho!"_

_"Shi Sho!"_

_"Hachi Sho!"_

_"Jūroku Sho!"_

_"Sanjūni Sho!"_

_"__**Hakke: Rokujūyon Sho!**__"_

It came as quite a shock to the Hyūga clan that Neji was capable of the Rokujūyon Sho, but what came as even more of a shock was that each hit passed straight through Shizuka. The greatest shock was that when Neji was finished, those with the ability to either sense chakra, or see it, could see barely a spark within the boy's arms. It was as if they hardly existed.

"The logic of your attack is flawed. Attack an enemy with the well known ability to absorb chakra, and with the previously documented ability to deform around physical attacks, with a high focus, chakra heavy attack. To use such a move against one such as I was among the worst, if not the most brash, moves possible. While such a move may have worked against one such as my sibling, even he has skills you know not. To rely on such an attack is weakness itself, if not pure folly. Both it, and your rotation techniques are little more than one time use abilities in combat, for if witnessed once, a countermeasure is easily applicable."

The Assembled Kage were quite surprised to discover that Shizuka was in fact correct. The Kaiten and Rokujūyon Sho were more often than not high profile moves dedicated to one on one combat. That such a glaring weakness had been overlooked for so long was insane. Of course, now that the explanation was out of the way, Neji found himself on the receiving end of an immense swarm of Kikaichū While he did his level best to defend, he was soon consumed by the cloud. Once the vapor of insects dispersed, Neji was to be found lying on the ground, unconscious.

Shizuka was rather surprised by the uproar, most of which appeared to be coming from the Hyūga clan, but merely dispersed to reform next to Shikamaru.

"Nara-san. I am aware of your discussion with Dosu." At this, Shikamaru stiffened slightly. "I have no intentions of giving away the element of surprise, however I must alert my clan. I have already sent a message via kikaichū, but I will need your assistance in order to alert the others."

"Hai. Looks like we're going to war after all. Mendokusē."

**_Back at the Arena..._**

"The next match will be Hyūga Hinata Versus Inazuma no Nami. Haijime!"

"So, two raiton using kunoichi, fighting to the death, eh? This should be good." Nami commented to Hinata, who replied with a small smirk.

"Indeed. May Rai-sama be favorable to us." Having said this, the two flew through identical seals with great speed. Upon completion, both kunoichi began to rush around the arena in opposing directions. at the last second before the two collided, Nami went into a slide while Hinata leapt over her. In unison, they cried out;

"Kaminari Megami, Kyūsokuna Eikyō!" (Lightning Godess, Rapid Impact) As soon as the syllables were intoned, their fists flew toward each other, colliding as the two passed each other. The resulting impact caused them to fly away from each other, each landing where the other had started from.

"To be able to use a technique rarely seen outside of Kumo... I'm impressed. I would assume that you received several scrolls in apology for that attempted kidnapping all those years ago."

"Yes, the Hyūga were able to come out the better. However, it was mostly due to the fact that the ambassador had the gall to request Tou-sama's life as payment for the death of his minion."

"Intriguing. However, only a few years of training is nothing compared to what we do in Kumo. Kaminari Megami, Aite no Shi." (Lightning Godess, Death of the Opponent) With a flash, Nami burst forward, her right arm coated in lightning. Before any could react, her arm was plunged through Hinata's chest, bursting from the other side, accompanied by a spray of blood. The gasps of the crowd rapidly turned to cries of shock as Hinata's body burst into a crackle of electricity. Those self same cries turned to cheers as Hinata appeared at the other end of the arena in a similar burst of lightning. To all those viewing, a further shock came at the sight of the lack of a wound on her.

"The Shin no Kaminari Bunshin... But that's impossible! That technique is a kinjutsu even the Raikage can't preform! For one of Hi no Kuni to be able to preform it should be completely impossible!"

"You forget yourself. Your's is not the only country with those who posses an affinity for the raiton techniques. While it may be rare within our country, those who possess it have a tendency to wield it in spades. Combine that with the natural Hyūga chakra control, and you create what might some might consider a demi-god. On that note, I think you will find your control to be shot, seeing as your arm was completely through it's chest. So that those watching may have some idea of what we are speaking about, I shall explain. The Shin no Kaminari creates a bunshin out of pure, natural lightning. The technique perfectly recreates the human body, allowing it to go so far as to generate chakra by expending it's own base form. The only reason you were able to survive my Kyūsokuna Eikyō was thanks to the fact that the Shin bunshin only has a fifth of the original's power, most of which is used to hold the form. It used that fifth to ruin your control for the next hour or so. The jutsu it used required it to utilize it's own power, and since I had to form it almost two weeks ago, that was all it had. What you hit was essentially pure chakra."

"But, that should be impossible... To be able to withhold a lightning bolt for two weeks... And even then to destabalize a chakra system... I scede the match." As the duo walked to the med-nin station, Nami whispered into Hinata's ear. As soon as she had done so, those watching were shocked to see the shorter of the pair turn and preform a series of jūken strikes on her counter part. Before any could react, Nami stood, shook hands with Hinata, and left. At last, Hinata was able to walk back to the contender's box and her friends.

**_The Arena..._**

"The fourth match! Aburame Shino versus Uchiha Sasuke! Haijime!"

"I look forward to the oncoming combat, Uchiha-san."

"Hn."

The match began with Sasuke dashing forward, kunai in hand. He took a few swipes, only to miss as Shino leapt backwards. Again, Sasuke rushed him, trying in vain to hit the Aburame. However, it was all for naught as Shino merely walked backwards, unscathed.

"One would think, Uchiha-san that if a strategy were to fail then one might try another."

"As you wish. Gōkakyū no jutsu!" As the fireball roared toward Shino, the bug user quickly sunk into the ground, prior to the fireball impacting his previous location. Unbeknownst to the Uchiha, Shino had also taken the time to move directly under him. Imagine the boy's surprise when the ground beneath him burst into insects, dragging him into a pit full of kikaichū.

"**Kikaichū: Konchū Utsubyō**." (Kikaichū: Insect Depression) Shino intoned as he rose from the ground, his kikaichū returning to his coat as they brought an unconscious Sasuke from the pit. The crowd was silent for a moment, before bursting out in applause.

"And in a rapid turnabout, Uchiha Sasuke has been knocked out of the ranks, leaving it down to the final match. And the contestants are Sabaku no Gaara against Uzumaki Naruto... The later of whom is conspicously absent... Unfortunate though it may be I must-"

The announcer was cut off as what seemed to be the gates of the underworld thrust upward from the end of the arena opposite the Kage box. Before anyone could even cry out in shock, the gates opened, revealing nine figures standing before a dark vortex, clad in what seemed to be anbu armor, each a different color, in order being colored tan, a burning blue, a dark purple, a color akin to red clay, the lightest of turquiose, a green to match the shells of most beetles, a purple the color of an octopus, and fiery red. They exited the dark vortex, standing on nine points of a star, leaving the final point clear. A tenth figure finally appeared within the vortex, wearing similar armor, except for the fact that it was the same deep purple as a snake, with inlay of what seemed to be pure gold. The figure wore an anbu mask and accompanying purple hood in the form of a wolf, colored gold with purple designs of celtic origin on it. The figure walked to the final point of the star, at which point the self same star glowed with a darkness so powerful, it appeared to be pulling in the very light in the arena, making the entire surrounding area darker. As silence fell across the arena, the nine original figures returned to within the gates, which closed, and slowly returned to the earth, leaving a scorched length across the earth. The crowd began to murmur before immediatly becoming silent as the figure removed his mask and pushed it's hood back, revealing a very calm Uzumaki Naruto. Upon realizing who was before him, a murderous grin appeared on Gaara's face.

"Will you prove my existence... Jū no Naruto?"

"I'll do my best... Ichi no Gaara."

To the surprise of all watching, the sand around both of them began to swirl around them. As the sand reached it's peak, twin spears of sand appeared over the two's shoulders, slightly unnerving Gaara, before flying at each other. The one coming from Naruto's direction split around Gaara's, before reforming beyond it and continuing onward. Immediately prior to the impact, each spear dissolved to gather behind the two, Naruto's spear joining Gaara's gourd, and Gaara's forming a singular wing behind Naruto. The two nodded to each other,before disappearing from view and clashing several times in the surrounding arena. The flashs that those watching could catch revealed Naruto wielding a claw shaped katana while Gaara's hands flew with a tan kodachi covered in what looked like blue tatoos. After several minutes of this, the two appeared in the middle of the arena, swords locked.

"It would seem this clash will need more effort. Shall we, Gaara?"

"After you, Naruto-san."

No sooner had the words left Gaara's lips than identical auras of tan grew around the duo, each grinding against the other. The two Jinchūriki leapt backwards, their auras continuing to ram against each other. Naruto took the initiative, launching a barrage of sand at Gaara, who promptly returned fire with an even larger wave. After nimbly dodging the wave, Naruto dissapeared in a burst of speed, materializing in front of a shocked Gaara.

"Whatever it takes, take the hit. I know about the invasion, and that you're the signal. I don't care what you have to do, just do it." He said, unleashing the entirety of Shura's yōkai into the arm he held. After a moment of recovery from the shock, Gaara nodded.

"Hai... Naruto-senpai."

Naruto launched himself backwards, before running through a set of seals.

'**Yume kake suimin, Ichi saikuru**!' (Dream lacking sleep, one cycle) A wave of chakra flew across the arena, hitting Gaara square in the chest. Before his body could even hit the ground, a platform of sand rose beneath him, catching the Jinchūriki. As the announcer called out Naruto's victory, the platform carried Gaara's body off to his siblings. The crowd was quiet for a moment in shock, before the kage stood, and began to clap quite loudly. This action was rapidly copied around the arena, resulting in a wave of applause larger than any so far. As Naruto walked off the field, Hiruzen turned to the other Kage, and nodded, his intent instantly clear. The others nodded in return, smirking at the surprise of the crowd.

**_With the Konoha Genin and Sensei..._**

"H-how did the dead last pull that off!?" Kiba cried out, shocked at just how much stronger the boy had become since he had faced him.

"The same way Naruto-kun has done everything. Through hard work and an immense amount of training. Since the month began, he found Jiraiya of the Sannin, and convinced the man to train him. Half way through, Team eleven along with Jiraya-sama were tasked to retreive Tsunade-sama, so that Konoha could be returned to it's previous strength, especially with the finals approaching. In return for helping her, Tsunade-sama gave our entire team training as well." Hinata elaborated.

At this, Fūryu nodded. "Tsunade-sama was also on hand to provide healing after we tested some of our... Higher caliber moves. Although the damage to the surrounding area was much worse than what Naruto-san took..."

Anko in turn bobbed her head, remembering just how much chakra the restructuring seals had taken just to put down a layer of dirt over the crevasse.

Among the other sensei Gai immediately assumed a 'Nice Guy' pose, such as only he and his student could preform, shouting about how Naruto's flames of youth had exceeded both his student's and his own. Kakashi just sighed at his rival's antics, while wishing that Sasuke had put up more of a fight. The council was going to have his ass for that.

"Before the next round of competition, there will be a thirty minute intermisson! Concessions, Amusments, and Momentos are available in the stores nearby." The announcer decried.

**_Thirty Minutes Later..._**

"The First match of the second round will be Aburame Shizuka versus Sabaku no Temari! Haijime!"

"My hive is quite excited with the challenge at hand. I do hope for a good fight." Shizuka intoned.

"Just hope I don't scatter them to the winds kid." Temari retorted.

The fight began as Temari launched a fūton jutsu at her opponent, only for Shizuka to quite literally split in half, revealing her current composition. To her credit, Temari didn't even break her stride, merely pulled out a kunai and tossed it at the girl, causing her to catch it, prior to noticing the explosive tag on it. Shizuka rapidly dispersed, but wasn't quite quick enough to avoid her hand becoming engulfed in flame. As she reformed, she noted the lacking limb, and rapidly replaced it with one of her sai. The ensuing image was quite odd, giving her the appearance of a prosthetic limb in the form of a sai, sans handle.

Temari paused a moment to take in the strange sight, before restarting her explosive assault. Shizuka however, was just as apt at tactics as her twin, dispersing into the ground the minute the first explosion occurred. Temari halted her assault, mentally questioning whether or not it was a trick. Her wonderings were cut short by a savage impact to the stomach, followed quickly by one to the base of her neck, knocking the girl unconscious.

The crowd erupted into applause, as a med-nin team took Temari away, and and Shino handed his twin what seemed to be a black gourd similar to Gaara's, though on a scale more similar to a large duffel bag. Shizuka took the gourd, promptly popping the cap, releasing enough of her reserve hive to reconstitute her hand, before recapping, and placing the gourd on her back, nodding to her brother who was wearing a similar gourd, which was slightly larger.

If one were to be near the Aburame section of the arena, one might note the rather large amount of insects crawling around. While this was nothing new, what was new was the fact that black gourds were appearing next to each member of the clan, subtly preparing them for war.

The Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi sections were no different, the Yamanaka remotely alerting, and linking the shinobi on duty, and those among the crowd, while the Nara were preparing every possible plan of attack, as the Akimichi members began to eat at an increased rate, the increase being unnoticeable to those unfamiliar with the clans.

The remaining Sarutobi members, mostly consisting of very well trained civilians and retirees, seeing as the Hokage and Asuma were the only active shinobi, not counting Konohamaru, were all prepared for war prior to even coming to the event, on the Hokage's request. I had seemed odd at the time, but considering the circumstances they agreed.

The shinobi of other nations were also preparing, having been alerted by their Kage. Some could be seen tensing slightly as a Yamanaka connected for the first time, or slowly running a whetstone across a blade. Others could be found fingering kunai, while several Kumo-nin appeared to be generating static electricity on a scale that had their entire section's hair quite literally standing on end.

As the announcer called out the second fight, being Shino versus Shikamaru, the crowd had a buzz, a feeling of preparedness and a hint of paranoia.

The lazy, and the bespectacled shinobi stared at each other for a moment prior to launching an all out assault, quite unlike any yet seen. Shikamaru had used his shadows to launch an immense number of shuriken, which Shino's kikaichū caught and returned quite forcefully, slashing through the shadows before swarming forward in vast numbers. However, to those who knew what to look for, this wasn't a case of two teens having a death match. This was a warm up, and a conversation. The kikaichū released pheromones based on what pattern of shuriken were launched at them, alerting the Aburame, who relayed the information to the Yamanaka, who in turn relayed it to the Nara. Each volley constituted a new plan, each return was the reply. The Nara were using the Yamanaka to form a hive intelligence, which could unfortunately not communicate directly with Shikamaru for fear of him losing track of what he was doing, and being seriously injured. They also couldn't link him in because no matter how smart they all were, Shikamaru had proved from a young age that he could match the Collective, formally called Kokoro (Mind... My am I original...), piece for piece, battle for battle, strategy for assualt. Once, when he was ten, Shikamaru had been linked into Kokoro. The resulting intelligence had within seconds come up with an answer for anything asked, but the price was that everyone linked was essentially unconscious, sans Shikamaru. Despite its usefulness prior to a battle, in combat it was all but useless.

Finally, a plan was forged, and the two shuriken launching shinobi turned instead to a rapid bout of taijutsu in which Shino ceded the match to Shikamaru. Despite how quick the match had been, the Kage knew just how much had gone on within, and agreed on promotions for all of the prior battles as well.

"Third Battle of the Second Round! Aburame Shizuka versus Uzumaki Naruto! The Winner will fight Hyūga Hinata! Haijime!"

Shizuka faced off against Naruto, glasses glaring in the sun, before the duo nodded and began their combat. Unlike the previous battles, there was to be no information passed. There was none left. All that remained was the actual combat. They ran at each other, sai and nodachi in hand, before meeting in the middle, clashing for a moment, and leaping backward, identical waves of shuriken launched at each other. Once more they clashed, sparks of metal flying as the weapons hit. They flew around the arena, wave after wave of shuriken and weapon clashes occuring. After a few moments, they once more appeared in the center of the arena, beginning the Taijutsu match of the century, limbs ablur as arm blocked leg, leg batted away by shoulder, kunai dodged, and wounds dealt. Right as the two were about to go into their Ninjutsu, something happened. Something big.

Within the arena, an immense explosion launched to combatants backwards, leaving them both embedded in opposite walls. Within the center of the blast crater, now stood a slightly hunched, bald, pale skinned man, with a white gotee, clad in a leather armor as black as the night. Before those within the arena could cry out in shock, the man raised his hand for silence.

"Good people of the Elemental Nations, I stand before you with a simple message. Give in to the darkness... Or die." He said in a rather rough, amicable voice. There was a pause, before the gravity of what the man had just said sunk in.

Then, one man panicked. It was to be expected of course, an immensely powerful man had just gotten past the entire defenses of the strongest hidden village. If he could do that, then he could do it anywhere, any when. The poor man was just a store clerk with only a week before retirement, and he had planned to use his winnings on the matches to buy a rather nice house, just on the edge of the village. Unfortunately, he still panicked. And as he did so, a wave of pure and utter panic flew around the arena. Within seconds the entire arena was a horde of chaos.

The man merely chuckled as several creatures of seemingly pure darkness, the only visible features being two glowing yellow eyes, with elongated limbs, and two rather large, bent antennae, formed around him. The creatures instantly rushed the civilians, tearing through them, leaving only husks in their wake as more formed from the remains. Before they could reach the center of the nearest section, the shinobi at last reacted, attempting to slash into them with various weapons, only for them to have no effect. Those shinobi that were slaughtered generated not only more of the black creatures, but a gray, stretched out creature, with black lines containing what seemed to be bursts of light along then, and a triangular head and a zipper where a mouth would be. The shinobi that became such beasts had no corpse, it instead having stood up and become the gray monster. These too began to attack the population. By this point, Naruto and Shizuka had pried themselves from the walls, only to be set apon by the rampant beasts.

Naruto reached out for the feeling of Kitsune's Fang, of which he had learned it's true name, being Nenshō Tsume (Burning Fang), and pulled, preparing to draw it from the very air before him. As he did so, he felt something similar, something almost _yearning_ to get out. He reached out with his right hand, grasping the hilt of whatever it was, and pulled both out, twirling the handles as he did so, before ending in an open stance with both swords facing out. The new sword in his right hand was unlike any weapon he had ever seen. It was seemingly composed of a blue metal, similar in color to a sapphire, varying in brightness, with a large single spoke gear forming a circular hand guard, the spoke functioning as a handle, wrapped as such with an exquisite material Naruto had yet to identify, with a handle not dissimilar to a bicycle brake's. The blade consisted of a long worm gear connecting the handle to the tip of the blade, and a nodachi length blade attached to, and extending further from slightly below the gear, acting both as a guard for the gear, and as the primary method of attack. On top of the tip was an elaborate gear set that connected to a gear of slightly less size than the handle, upon which a clock face was to be found.

Naruto grinned to himself as he judged the weight of it. It seemed so light, so... _right_. Like it was made to explicitly mold to his hand. It also felt as if it had only one purpose, and that was to tear into the creatures before him. His grin grew as Naruto launched forward, slicing and dicing, causing the black creatures to dissolve into what looked like a heart that dissapated after a few seconds, and the gray to just cease to be. Despite the fact that no-one else was seemingly able to attack the beasts, Naruto took to the task at hand with extreme prejudice.

With the Genin competetors, those who had been in the med-wing had already been prepped for battle thanks to a Kage Bunshin of Tsunade who had rapidly repaired any damage, before dissapating from chakra loss. Their shock at the slaughter in front of them, and the fact that hitting them did absolutely nothing, was almost on par with the civilians. Luckily the Jonin managed to break them out of it in time to dodge a veritable wall of the black creatures. As they escaped the competetor's booth to the arena, they were even further shocked at the fact that where other ninja were being slaughtered, Naruto was having the time of his life carving up the monsters. Their surprise jumped again when Gaara leaped into the fray, his kodachi forming even as he flew through the air. Hinata and Fūryu nodded to each other, before growing smirks on par with their teammate's, before Fūryu drew his swords, coating them with a diamond like powder, and Hinata uncertainly drew a pair of swords in a similar fashion to Naruto.

The swords that wer revealed formed a rather odd looking pair. The handle was a diamond shaped bar of dark purple metal, with a similarly shaped rectangular handguard that surrounded the entire handle, with large diamond shapes on the corners. The blade was an immensly sharp diamond bar of kodachi length, ending in a bend that curved to form the outline of a heart, never quite reconnecting to the blade. As soon as the weapon was in her hand, she gained a look of smriking resolve, and she moved as if she had used the swords her entire life. She leapt and flipped between the enemies, using the swords in the fashion of a pair of hook blades to grab the foes limbs, and practically rip them off. Fūryu could be seen with his mask on, and a pair of leg augments in the form of rabbit hind legs.

All that the watching ninja's heads as they watched the three in combat twist, flip, and preform rather obscenely flexible acts of parkour, was this; "Where the _fuck _did they get those swords?!" This shock turned to hope when a bunshin of Naruto appeared, and rapidly explained that all they had to do was coat their weapons in chakra. Those present could only facepalm at the fact that such commonly used technique would actually be their greatest weapon. Grins similar to that of those present emerged on their faces as they all pulled out their weapon of choice, before rushing into the fray.

As soon as the man had appeared, the two older Kage tensed. They recognized the man, and they knew he recognized them. This was someone who was supposed to be long dead, who had showed up during the first shinobi war. He had seemed so different, and yet... so similar to how he was now. The younger Kage could only wonder at how the man had gotten past their defences, and why only a troop of gennin had so far figured out how to fight them. To all of their surprise, the man leapt onto the roof of the Kage box, where they had been standing since the man arrived.

"Gentlemen... and Lady... I wish to offer you a choice; Join me, or die trying to stop me." He announced.

In response, Mei Terumi stepped forward, and summarized the thoughts of all the Kage in only two words;

"Fuck. No."

End Chapter Fourteen

Author's Notes: So... I AM SO VERY SORRY FOR THIS BEING OVER TWO MONTHS LATE~! I completely lost my muse, and could only find her for small bursts, leading to this mostly being written over the last two weeks. In regards to the new enemies, Yes, they _are_ the heartless and nobodies of the Kingdom Hearts series. If you don't know what they are, I strongly recommend going and dusting off the old PS2, and buying the games. No, their swords aren't keyblades... Not exactly... The designs are based on the zero gear or whatever Vanitas's keyblade is, and rainfell, to a degree. In other news the next chapter may take anywhere from one week to two, so please be paitient. As always, R&R, Flamers are fine if they use an account I can reply to, and see ya later. Ja Ne!

~Lux Out


End file.
